Tout ça à cause de Merlin
by dinoushette
Summary: Pourquoi Dumbledore s'evertue à s'acharner pour arranger des situations inextriquables? Que se passe t'il lorsqu'il charge Fumsec de s'occuper de Draco et d'Harry... Yaoi Drarry... Warning: Dark Harry. Pas de spoiler HBP SUSPENDUE
1. Draco's inspirations

Et oui encore une ! Une nouvelle fiction de moi ! Ecrite par moi ! Grâce à mon ordinateur !

Bien lisez ceci et appréciez la stylistique quelque peu maladroite qui me caractérise par moment… Avec une nouveauté un philtre anti fautes d'orthographe appelée Andadrielle…

Juste une petite chose, cette fiction mettra en scène une relation Homosexuelle donc Homophobes passez votre chemin. Je ne compte pas ouvrir de bureau des réclamations alors merci de ne pas laisser de messages concernant vos revendications hétéro… De plus, je ne retirerais cette fiction que si je me trouvais dans l'obligation de le faire… Je ne suis pas la seule auteur de Yaoï alors laissez moi tranquille. Les autres, bonne lecture et bon voyage sur les lignes régulières de Dinoushette air lines. La température interne de votre corps est normalement de 37°c, la pression est de 1 bar (tous les dix mètres à Brest) et à 2E et quelques suivant votre goût… (L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé mais pas les bonnes fics)

**Disclamer :** Que JK Rowling soit remerciée de ses inspirations et qu'elle me laisse finir ceci… Faites une bonne action enrichissez moi de vos reviews je n'accepterais rien d'autre de votre part !

**Note de l'auteur…** Je tiens à dédier cette fic à mon petit lapin chéri (je sais que tu te reconnaîtras) je voulais t'écrire un truc que pour toi et j'ai laissé la plume me dicter ma conduite et j'ai fait ceci… juste pour te dire que je t'adore… (Ta commande ne viendra pas avant que mes ecrits du BTS soient passé j'ai trop de truc en cours...)

**Note de l'auteur n°2 :** Merci à ma gentille bêta Andadrielle je t'adore merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !!!

**READ & ENJOY YOURSELF…

* * *

**

**Part one… il faut un début à toute histoire…**

Un jour, un jour comme les autres, et rien.

Elle n'est plus là. Elle m'a quitté. Pourtant moi je l'aimais. J'aimais m'envoler avec elle et partir… Quitter tout. Mais elle m'a laissé, seul avec moi-même.

Elle s'est retirée sans rien dire. Un matin elle m'a abandonné dans ce grand appartement qui me semble si vide depuis… Pourquoi ne veut-elle revenir ?

Vous devez penser que je parle d'une femme, mais détrompez vous. Celle qui m'a quitté est plus qu'une amante, plus qu'une femme. Sans elle je ne suis plus rien. Elle a fait de moi ce que je suis et me laisse seul maintenant.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser quoi dire. Je me sens désarmé. Et peu à peu je me sens tout perdre.

À ses cotés, j'osais m'abandonner dans les méandres de mon esprit et me laissais vagabonder. Peut être ne me suis-je pas assez occupé d'elle… Cette fleur fragile qui peut, et je m'en rends compte trop tard, se briser.

Je ne suis plus qu'un homme seul. Et dire qu'avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, tout semblait si bien se passer entre nous. Mais elle est partie…

Elle me permettait de faire jaillir mon talent aux yeux de tous. Enfin talent, tout est discutable… Je n'ai jamais réellement été doué en rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne illuminer ma vie. Telle une petite lumière au fond de mon âme, qui peut être si sombre quelques fois…

Ma petite lumière m'a quitté. Mais je dois continuer, pourtant sans elle, je n'y arriverai pas…

Je vais devoir abandonner… Mais je ne le veux pas. Mais il le faudra pourtant… Je devrais retourner les voir… Et ça je ne le veux pas…

Si seulement elle pouvait revenir… Si seulement l'inspiration me permettait de finir ce que j'ai commencé mais rien…

Oui, celle qui m'a quittée, c'est l'inspiration…

Je sais ce que vous pensez : il se lamente de ne pas être inspiré… Et vous trouvez cela certainement aussi ridicule que ce pamphlet sur cette absence qui me ronge… Ce que je tiens à vous exprimer, c'est le malheur de nos maîtres à penser…

Je n'ai pas la prétention de me prendre pour Shakespeare°, Verlaine°, Rimbaud° et d'autres encore. Mais j'ose supposer qu'un jour, ils aient connu la même déchéance…

Avec elle je me sentais moins seul, quand entouré de mes personnages j'avançais à travers ma vie. C'est elle qui m'a permis cette reconnaissance. Cette revanche sur mon nom. C'est elle qui m'a permis d'avoir cette notoriété. Mais ce que je redoute c'est que l'on m'oublie…

Oui, j'avoue, j'aime ces preuves d'affection que me renvoient mes lecteurs. Je me doute qu'un jour je plairais moins et que je me retrouverais relégué au fond d'un placard et j'en ai peur. J'ai peur de reprendre mon ancienne place. C'est grisant de voir ces personnes me demander une dédicace, un autographe et d'autres choses encore… J'aime cela et je ne m'en cache pas.

Mais sans elle rien n'existe… Sa disparition me rend démuni. Et je n'ai plus que deux semaines pour finir ce livre…

Où peut elle bien être ?

Je ne l'ai pas oublié dans un tiroir, ni laissé partir sous l'eau de la douche…

Je vous parle de ceci et je ne me suis même pas présenté à vous… Où sont donc passés mes bonnes manières, je me le demande…

Certain me décrirait comme un être vil et dénué de tout scrupule, froid, distant, en un mot insupportable… Je l'ai été fut un temps… D'autres me voient plus comme une pale copie de mon père… Mais je suis loin d'être tout cela depuis que je vis seul…

Je vais donc essayer de me décrire objectivement. Je suis un sorcier de 22 ans, qui compte ses amis sur les doigts d'une main. Physiquement, je suis grand et élancé, mince mais musclé, mon visage reflète mon rang, enfin celui de mon éducation. Je suis extrêmement pâle, certain me craigne à cause de cela d'ailleurs, on rapproche souvent ma couleur à celle d'un vampire en manque de sang… Et mes yeux clairs n'y aide en rien. Mes yeux sont d'un bleu argenté, bleu clair lorsque je suis heureux et argenté lors de mes moments de fureur… Mes cheveux blonds laissent présager de mes origines nordiques… Au niveau de mon caractère, je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de facile à vivre… Je suis impulsif et calculateur. Je déteste que l'on me marche sur les pieds. Mais je commence à savoir me maîtriser. Seul mes amis savent que je suis amusant et pétillant de vie. Et pour finir, je crois ne jamais avoir été amoureux… Et pense ne jamais connaître ce sentiment…

Bien sûr, j'ai connu beaucoup de relation mais celles-ci font parties de mon passé. Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy suis célibataire depuis près de six mois. Étonnant n'est ce pas… J'ai tout de même détenu la deuxième place au palmarès des charmeurs de Poudlard. La première place revenant de droit à Sirius Black… Je l'ai croisé une fois avant sa mort et je comprends pourquoi il fut le plus charmeur de Poudlard. Son air désinvolte et sa légère tendance à ne jamais respecter les règles le rendait irrésistible, il est vrai ; et malgré les années écoulées depuis, il conservait de sa superbe. La troisième place est détenue par Potter père et fils, le père pour ses nombreuses conquêtes précédant sa septième année, le fils pour celles suivant sa cinquième…

Mais tout ceci n'a rien a voir avec moi, et je m'étonne moi-même d'en savoir autant sur ces gryffondors, mais je dois avouer qu'ils ont ce, je ne sais quoi, qui font que ces trois là sont unique.

J'en reviens à moi… Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je dois vous avouer que ce dont on a tendance à m'accuser est complètement faux. Les gens font trop facilement le lien entre moi et mon père… Je vous avoue donc que je n'ai jamais été dans le camp de ce fou dangereux et sénile… Je ne suis jamais allé me rabaisser devant lui et ramper comme il l'ordonne. J'ai préféré défier les lois parentales mais sans qu'ils s'en doutent un instant… J'ai été un espion pour Dumbledore. Et je dois avouer que ça m'a plu… Je faisais parti des gentils, si on peut nous appeler comme cela… Néanmoins je suis resté égal à moi-même…

Je sous entend par là que entre Potter et moi, il n'y a jamais eu autre chose que de l'animosité du mépris et de la haine… Il en était de même pour ses deux lèches bottes, si ce n'est plus… Je leur ai mené la vie dure, j'ai même fait des coups bas, très bas, à ce Weasley par exemple. Si seulement il savait que j'ai eu le privilège, si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi, de faire de sa sœur une femme, je crois que je serais entre quatre planches clouées au fond du tombeau familial... C'était la bonne époque… C'était avant la chute de Voldemort et bien entendu la perte de mon inspiration.

Il est vrai que mon imagination autrefois débordante a été quelque peu étouffée dans mon 100m² Londonien. Je pense que partir et prendre l'air me ferait du bien...

C'est décidé je pars… Je ne sais pas où mais je pars… J'écrirais là bas… Mon manuscrit est bien avancé… Et je ne risque rien… Il me reste deux semaines avant que l'éditeur ne demande de mes nouvelles…

Je vais m'en aller… quitter Londres. J'ai toujours désiré revoir les Highlands. Je pense que je vais y aller…

**§§§**

**Annotations :**

**_Shakespeare :_** Je suppose que cela ne sert à rien de l'introduire mais quelques infos ne sont pas de trop… (1564-1616). Tragédien et Dramaturge anglais auteur de Roméo et Juliette, d'Othello, de MacBeth… Mais également de pièces satiriques La nuit des rois par exemple…

**_Rimbaud :_** Arthur de son prénom aimait écrire des poèmes… (1854-1891) Auteur du bateau ivre, d'une saison en enfer… J'en passe et des meilleurs…

**_Verlaine :_** Il avait une légère tendance à la Névrose mais Paul était aussi poète… (1844-1896) Il a écrit des trucs comme La sagesse… il aurait d'ailleurs du lire les poèmes de ce recueil…

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la petite histoire Rimbaud et lui affichait leur sexualité ambiguë à tout Paris… Qui s'en outrait car c'était contre nature, dans le Paris huppé du XIXème siècle pourtant la moitié des rois de France étaient réputés pour leur capacité à détrousser les valets plus que les courtisanes… (L'auteur se demande franchement si regarder ARTE ne la rend pas trop culturelle… et pense qu'elle va arrêter de lire des livres d'histoire…) Mais voila, si seulement Verlaine n'avait été marié… Enfin voila ce qui c'est passé Arthur c'est tapé la femme de Paul pendant que Paul n'était pas là (il aurait du l'inviter vu qu'ils étaient amants tous les deux…) et Paul n'a pas apprécié (je le comprends) Et il a tiré deux balles de pistolet sur Arthur (mais il n'en est pas mort) et donc il s'est retrouvé en prison pendant deux ans… (Paul pas Arthur…) Moralité, se taper la femme de son amant n'est pas une bonne idée…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque ici… (Vous avez eu du courage parce que la partie sur Rimbaud et Verlaine…) maintenant continuez à lire jusque tout en bas de la page et cliquez sur le truc marqué GO ! 

une dernière chose je ne posterai qu'un chapitre par mois...

Voilà !

Ziboucs tout le monde… Joyeux Noël en retard et Bonne Année en avance

Dinoushette.


	2. Harry's defeat

Et voici le nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu… Je rappelle à ceux qui n'ont pas lu le début quoique je vous conseille de lire le premier chapitre avant le deux que c'est un slash ! Un Yaoi ! Autrement dit pour les non initiés une relation homosexuelle dans le cas présent entre deux hommes… Il est possible qu'il y ait des Lemons mais c'est loin d'être pour tout de suite alors en attendant voici le chap 2…

* * *

**RAR:**

_Roger Rabbit:_ Laisse moi compter combien mille et un, mille et deux, mille et trois… Non pas picota pas ma Jessica… (Je m'égare non ?) Bon ma réponse…l'inspiration est incontrôlable… Enfin ne va pas te cloâtrer dans un monastère je t'en pris parce que tu ne pourrais plus voir Guerta la truie et que tu ne me laisserais plus de review… Le temps est une donnée symbolique sociologique sans réelle donnée scientifique… Une culture transgénérationnelle… Donc nous n'avons vécu qu'une journée qui a durée 660895200 secondes c'est pas à la seconde près j'ai comptée que les années révolues… (je devrais me calmer sur les cours de socio mes 6h hebdomadaires influent trop sur moi !) salut cosmotique… Au j'allais oublier ! Bien il me semble que j'ai remporté mon pari haut la main non ? Je ne me suis pas tenue à une fic mais beaucoup plus, même si la première est en plan… Bref on avait pas décidé du gain alors je te propose que tu m'invite au Murphy ou alors que tu tague Coat-ar en marquant « Dinoushette est la meilleure ! » voire les deux… Bref voila c'était juste pour te dire qu'il ne faut jamais parier avec moi ! Kisses & hugs (et big merci à mrs la prof de français de 2nd la seuleà me soutenir )

_Filtre anti faute d'orthographe **Anda** :_ Avantagée tu as déjà lu le chapitre mais pas mes superbes annotations pré et post chapitre qui ont tendance à partir en vrille a chaque fois… Envie indéniable de faire ressortir mon vrai moi… folle furieuse en quête de reviews ! Bon a vrai dire j'adore écrire des choses qui n'ont aucun rapport avec ma fic dans ces cas là… (Lis le RAR de Roger Rabbit alias lapin blanc et également mon petit coup de pousse pour écrire ma première fic…) Et comme le dit le commentateur du jeu Thème park. World… Le succès est la clef du succès… Donc j'arrête cette réponse et continue mon écriture à très vite… chap 3 dès que possible… et avant tout le monde !

_Gaëlle Griffondor:_ Vu le temps passé à écrire le chapitre précédent j'espère bien qu'il est chouette… Vois tu ce chapitre ci sera comment dire plus New age underground néo classique alternatif… Enfin je ne sais pas vraiment… Bonne lecture

_Alinemcb54_: a moi bien vouloir continuer pour lecture comme vous! Bon en langage courant je ne compte pas m'arrêter!

_Zed Oras:_ Bientôt un voyage gratuit avec Draco dans les Highlands… Pas tout de suite mais bientôt… Bien sinon j'avoue je suis droguée à Arte… Je regarde cette chaîne plus qu'il n'est possible… C'est ça d'être insomniaque on écrit des fics en regardant Arte… Je connais tout de la vie secrète du triton à trois têtes… Bon en fait c'est une bonne chaîne… Et je vais arrêter de polémiquer sur ce que le petit écran projette… C'est mieux que de regarder certaines émissions de télé réalité vraiment affligeantes (no comment) Bien j'en étais où… Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture…

* * *

**Disclamer:** Tout à JKR sauf ce qui est de moi… 

**Résumer:** Draco always be Draco…

**_Warning:_** ce n'est pas le même POV (Point of view, PDV en frenchy)

**READ &ENJOY

* * *

**

**INTRO PART TWO: HARRY'S DEFEAT…**

Vide, ma vie est vide plus rien ne me guide plus rien ne me fait avancer… Ma vie n'est que désillusions et désespoir je ne vois pas vers quoi je m'avance vers quoi je dois me rendre je finis par croire qu'au moins lorsque Voldemort était encore en vie j'avais un but dans la vie et maintenant rien…

Je m'occupe comme je peux. Je m'étais mis à retaper cette maison, leur maison, ma maison et ça m'a occupé de tout faire tout seul sans aide réelle de la magie. Ca m'a vidé l'esprit et j'en avais vraiment besoin... Je savais qu'en venant ici cela serait difficile. Je savais que des souvenirs d'aussi loin qu'ils remontent feraient surface… Je ne vois pas en quoi cela m'aidera à avancer… Je me vois marcher dans le jardin sous le regard amusé de mon père… Et je vois plein d'autres choses encore… J'aurai voulu le vivre et surtout être sur de l'avoir vécu… Mais ce ne sont que des souvenirs impalpables qui refont surface alors que je m'efforce de ne pas y penser…

Encore une idée d'Albus… Je me demande encore pourquoi je l'écoute… Il se sert de moi, tout le temps et l'a toujours fait… Mais pour une fois, je crois que ce qu'il m'a proposé lui venait du fond du cœur, mais là je craque…

Huit mois, huit mois de durs labeurs consacrés par la simple pose d'une plaque «Godric's Hollow»…

Et maintenant que c'est fini, je n'ai de nouveau rien dans ma vie…

Mon propre manoir… Alors que des gens auront travaillés toute leur vie pour pouvoir acheter un petit appartement, j'ai un énorme manoir à ma disposition… Et c'est sans compter mes coffres à Gringots… Et je n'ai que 22 ans…

Et dire que tout cela ne sert à rien… Ce n'est pas l'argent et la célébrité que je veux… Ce que je veux est bien au delà de tout cela… Je pourrais vivre sans le sous dans les rues je serais certainement plus heureux que dans cette prison de verre. A quoi sert l'argent lorsqu'on ne connaît pas le bonheur ?

Dire que je n'aime pas ma vie est un doux euphémisme. Je n'ai servi qu'à une chose dans ma vie, accomplir une prophétie. Mais le pire dans tout cela c'est que maintenant on m'adule, on me vénère et ça m'exaspère…

Oui ça m'exaspère ! Je n'ai rien fait pour choisir ma destiné… Je suis né avec l'obligation de tuer ou de mourir alors quand à 15 ans on vous annonce la bouche en cœur que c'est votre destin, vous choisissez de vivre… Surtout quand le sort du monde repose sur vos épaules…

J'en veux à Dumbledore… Je lui en voudrais toute ma vie… Tout le monde l'adore, et moi également, mais… Il m'a menti, il m'a infantilisé, il s'est foutu de moi… Si seulement il m'avait parlé avant… Si il n'avait pas demandé à Rogue de me faire travailler l'occlumencie… Sirius…

Il me manque. Je ne l'ai connu que deux petites années… Et il est mort de ma faute… Ces deux années ont été spéciales, il a été comme un père pour moi… Avant lui, je me sentais abandonné, depuis je me sens terriblement seul… Bien sur il y a Ron et Hermione, les autres aussi mais tout était différend avec Sirius.

Ron et 'Mione sont mes meilleurs amis. Je crois que l'on a quasiment tout partagé ensemble si ce n'est des choses trop intimes… Ils sont mariés tout de même… C'était étrange au début comme si je n'existais plus et puis tout est redevenu comme avant, si ce n'est qu'ils me renvoient au fait que je sois désespérément seul… Surtout depuis qu'elle m'a quittée… Je sais que je lui faisais peur… Pourtant la guerre était déjà finie…

Je savais qu'elle était revenue pour mon nom et non pour le reste… Mais elle était toujours mon amour de jeunesse… C'est fini depuis une année… Mais le plus dur ce n'est pas son départ… Non elle ne me manque pas, Cho ne me manque pas du tout. Mais son fils plus que tout au monde… Galaad un petit ange… Je l'ai vu commencer à marcher… Je lui ai appris à parler… J'ai participé à ses jeux… Il était devenu tout mon espoir, toute ma vie… Il était comme mon propre fils à mes yeux… Et elle est partie emportant avec lui ma seule joie de vivre… Je sais que même si un jour j'ai mes propres enfants, il me manquera… toute ma vie… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis six mois et il me manque… Comme tout les autres…

J'aimerai pouvoir vivre tout ce que je n'ai pas vécu, enfin voir maman, retrouver papa… Vivre en enfant. J'ai tout été dans ma vie sauf un enfant… J'aimerai pouvoir revivre ma vie recommencer à zéro sauver Papa et Maman, je veux avoir du soleil, des rires, des souvenirs agréables… J'ai grandit trop vite… Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfance… Pourquoi m'ont-ils laissés ? Pourquoi les a-t-il trahis ? Pourquoi Remus n'avait rien remarqué et a laissé Sirius à son sort ? Pourquoi ?

Je veux du bonheur, que du bonheur… Mais moi, on m'oublie toujours… Je veux du soleil…

Je suis désabusé, je ne vis que parce que je suis trop lâche pour mourir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé et été aimé sauf par Sirius mais c'est autre chose… Je voyais les autres avoir une Maman, une vrai celle qui vient vous chercher à l'école ; qui porte votre sac pour rentrer à la maison ; qui vous prépare votre goûter ; Celle qui vous borde le soir ; Qui vous amène au parc ; ne jamais me lasser de sentir son odeur ; la voir comme la plus belle femme du monde… Et moi je n'ai jamais eu tout cela juste des photos en papier glacé. J'aurai aimé connaître Papa qu'il m'apprenne à jouer au Quiddich… Qu'on aille à la pèche ensemble… Qu'il essaie de m'expliquer ce qu'est le mystère féminin… Et même me faire engueuler pour mes notes de potions… Qu'ils soient fiers de moi… Et même avoir des frères et sœurs… Les aimer et qu'ils m'aiment… Mais au lieu de ce qui se passe normalement, ils se sont fait tués à cause de moi… Par amour pour moi…

Sirius m'a dit un jour que les gens vivent éternellement lorsqu'ils sont aimés… Il a raison... Mais il se trompe. Je voudrais juste les prendre dans mes bras et ça ne sera jamais possible… Pas tant que je serais en vie… Mourir et tout irait mieux…

Ce que je peux dire, c'est que je suis tombé très bas… Surtout au moment de la mort de Voldemort. Lorsque j'ai revu Pettigrow… Il a compris je pense qu'il ne faut pas se moquer de moi… Je confesse que j'ai pris du plaisir à faire souffrir Pettigrow... Je l'ai torturé longtemps…Je voulais qu'il avoue qu'il a vendu mes parents de son propre gré… Qu'il a volontairement fait accuser Sirius… Je voulais comprendre comment leur ami avait pu faire cela… Et je l'ai tué de mes propres mains… Je sais que mes parents désapprouveraient ce que j'ai fait mais je ne pouvais faire autrement je devais me venger… Les venger, tous, Papa, Maman, Sirius, les autres…

Je suis amer… D'autant plus lorsqu'on laisse supposer que je suis si heureux maintenant que la guerre est finie… Personne ne se rend vraiment compte de ce qu'a été ma vie jusqu'ici… J'ai du lutter pour ma survie les huit années qui on suivi l'annonce de ma condition de sorcier… Cela c'est soldé par une victoire mais au pris de combien de sacrifice…

Je ne sais pas qui je suis…

Heureusement que j'ai mon or en poudre _(dérivé pur de la cocaïne appelé l'or à cause de sa couleur… on le connaît plus couramment sous le nom de Golden Brown…)_ pour me faire tenir. J'avoue que je sais que ce n'est pas bon ni très bien ni tout ce que vous voulez… Je vois déjà le nombre de crises cardiaques si ils apprenaient que leur 'sauveur' se droguait… Mais j'en ai rien à faire quand je prends ma dose, je pars, je vais ailleurs et rien ne me rappelle le fait que je suis seul… Si désespérément seul…

Je réalise que ce n'est pas la bonne solution mais je ne sais pas qui je suis, où je vais _(dans quelle étagère… l'auteur s'excuse elle pète un câble)_. Ron et Hermione ne le savent pas… Je vois déjà Hermione me mettre en cure de désintoxication à Sainte Mangouste alors que je ne suis pas vraiment dépendant… Ron se demanderais ce qu'il a raté, tout comme probablement le reste de la famille Weasley… Je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi mais je n'en ai pas besoin… J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis…

Quelque part même si c'est dur à croire, j'envie Malfoy Jr. Même si c'est un salopard, il sait ce qu'il veut et l'a toujours su. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il faisait avec nous à l'ordre, il nous aidait… Mais quand tout a été fini il a disparut... J'espère qu'il est en vie… Dur à croire que je m'inquiète de savoir comment va mon ennemi… J'ai entendu dire qu'il était devenu écrivain… Qu'il a beaucoup de succès… Que peu à peu il remonte l'estime du nom des Malfoy… En fait, moi qui pensais ne pas savoir grand-chose de lui…

Je dois encore confesser quelque chose. En plus de me sniffer des lignes de coke, je fantasme sur un fils de mangemort… Il est intriguant je trouve… Plutôt beau gosse… Mais ça s'arrête là, il est trop suffisant, trop con… Mais il ne me laisse pas insensible… Il reste quelqu'un de mystérieux, d'impénétrable… J'ai remarqué qu'il avait la presse à ses pieds, qu'il était une sorte d'idole dans la Londres sorcier…

J'aimerai bien le revoir pour… Enfin, je ne remettrai pas les pieds à Londres avant un bon bout de temps… Je préfère les fins fonds de mon Ecosse…

Le survivant est un meurtrier, drogué et bisexuel de quoi faire les gros titres… Heureusement que personne ne le saura jamais…

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre… 

La suite prochainement…Maintenant tous à vos mappes mondes ou se trouvent le Highlands ???

Bien je vous laisse. Une pitite review PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Big Kisses à très vite…

Dinoushette


	3. When Harry meets Draco

Coucou tout le monde et non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic... je vous poste la suite donc…

**_RAR:_**

_Mon très cher lllaaapppiiinnn:_ c'est triste et dépitée que je t'ecris ceci… les dieux nous en veulent! M'enfin on est habitués après 2 ans non? Bon sinon RAS

_6eireann:_ et bien effectivement tu as raison… C'est beau la culture G enfin bref,comme tu peux le constater la suite c'est maintenant…

_Onarluca:_ salut, et bien merci et voici la suite.

**Disclamer:** Merci à JKR et à ma béta.

**Warning:** Dark Harry. Futur Yaoi

**Résumé:** Draco se désespère Harry se perd…

* * *

**INTRO PART THREE: WHEN HARRY MEETS DRACO…**

Encore une fois ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans les bras d'une personne totalement inconnue. Une moldu sans aucun doute, à vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée… Elle n'était là que pour une nuit et c'est mieux ainsi… Je ne connais même pas son nom… En fait, j'étais tellement shooté que je n'ai aucun souvenir d'hier… Je me souviens être sortit après avoir prit une ligne, deux peut être, et ce matin, je me réveille avec un mal de crâne pas possible, j'ai encore dû boire plus que je ne l'aurais du, et une fille se trouve actuellement dans mon lit…

Je n'ai qu'une envie, lui dire de partir. Mais elle dort. Je me lève et part prendre une douche. Son parfum me colle à la peau et me dégoûte. L'eau chaude glisse sur moi. C'est relaxant. Je reste assez longtemps sous la douche, je finis par me laver les cheveux. Je me rince et sort de la cabine. Je m'enroule dans une serviette et attrape ma brosse à cheveux. Ils me semblent de plus en plus indisciplinables et indisciplinés. J'abandonne. Je me saisie alors de ma brosse à dent. Mon mal de tête semble s'être envolé.

Je finis de me sécher et m'habille rapidement. Je retourne dans ma chambre. J'ai certainement dû réveiller cette fille, elle est partie me laissant un numéro de téléphone. Je n'en ai pas, je suis donc quitte de la rappeler. Cette chambre me parait immonde. Des bouteilles d'alcool vident jonchent le sol. Mes vêtements se trouvent au quatre coin de la pièce. Une atmosphère moite y règne. J'ai l'impression que cette odeur ne partira jamais d'ici. Une odeur désagréable de sexe et de transpiration mêlée à une odeur d'alcool. J'ouvre donc les fenêtres et attrape ma baguette. Je jette un sort et tout retrouve sa place.

À vrai dire, je suis heureux qu'elle soit partie sans me voir. Je n'aime pas les lendemains. Les filles veulent toujours plus qu'une aventure d'une nuit. Les sorcières encore plus, bien que finir sa soirée dans mon lit soit un honneur pour bon nombre d'entre elles. Par moment, je me rends compte que je deviens odieux. Mais c'est ainsi… Ce matin, je suis de mauvaise humeur !

Je sort de ma chambre et rejoint la cuisine ou je me prépare un café bien fort. Hedwige m'attend, elle aussi semble de mauvaise humeur. Elle me montre sa patte. Je détache la lettre, elle semble me remercier et vole vers sa volière, elle se pose et s'endort. J'ouvre et je lis.

C'est Dumbledore, il veut passer me voir aujourd'hui. Il veut encore me demander de reprendre le poste de professeur de défense je suppose. Mais ce qu'il n'a pas compris c'est que jamais je n'accepterais. Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard. C'est une partie de ma vie qui appartient au passé…

Je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui...

_**§§**_

Quelle belle journée. Je viens de me lever, je suis en forme pour une fois. Rien pour me perturber. J'ouvre les volets. Le temps est magnifique. Le paysage splendide. J'adore les Highlands et l'Écosse. C'est superbe. Je suis arrivé hier et je me sens déjà mieux.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me douche et sors quelques instants plus tard, prêt à affronter une superbe journée.

Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je questionne une serveuse sur ce que je pourrais faire de ma journée. Elle m'indique qu'il y a une écurie pas très loin et que je pourrais certainement louer un cheval.

Je pense que je vais le faire. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas monté. En fait, depuis que je ne vis plus au manoir.

J'allais partir lorsque Bartok, mon hiboux grand duc, se posa devant moi. J'attrape le plis et lui tapotte la tête avant qu'il ne s'envole de nouveau. Je retourne la lettre et me rends compte qu'elle vient de Blaise.

« Draco,

Je ne sais pas où tu es et j'espère que Bartok saura te trouver… Je te rappelle qu'hier nous devions sortir. Je t'ai attendu près de deux heures au chaudron baveur avant de passer chez toi et de me rendre compte que tu étais parti. Enfin, je le suppose vu la quantité de nourriture que tu as laissé à ton chat…

Enfin bref, la prochaine fois que tu pars ainsi, préviens. Cela m'évitera de rester t'attendre comme un idiot dans une gargotte mal fréquentée.

En tout cas, donne moi de tes nouvelles.

Blaise »

Je referme la lettre et rigole doucement. Blaise est celui que je pourrais appeler mon meilleur ami. En fait, il a toujours été là pour moi. Pendant la guerre, il était mon coéquipier, ce qui nous a encore plus rapproché. En fait, c'est le seul qui me connaisse suffisamment pour deviner mes problèmes… Seulement, voila je me rends compte que depuis qu'il est avec Gaïa Shackelbolt, je passe un peu en dernier, mais c'est normal… Quelque part, je l'envie. Il est amoureux et moi non. Chaque matin, il trouve quelqu'un pour le réchauffer et moi non… Enfin, c'est ainsi. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de ressentir ce sentiment. J'ai déjà du mal avec l'amitié…

Mais ce n'est pas cela que je cherche en ce moment… Non, vraiment pas, ce que je recherche c'est à finir ce livre… Et pour cela, je dois penser à autre chose que mes problèmes. Aujourd'hui, je suis en vacances… Je vais monter, ça va m'aérer les esprits et je vais visiter le coin. Espérons que le temps se maintienne au magnifique soleil qui brille dehors…

_§_

Deux heures que je me balade dans la campagne écossaise, je n'ai qu'une chose en tête : aller toujours plus loin.

Le vent caresse mon visage, mes cheveux volent dans mon dos. Je n'ai jamais supporté les bombes _(casque pour faire du cheval pour ceux qui n'en ont jamais fait…)_. Je décide de faire une pose.

Visiblement Perceval, l'étalon que j'ai emprunté, en semble heureux. On s'est arrêté au bord d'un lac, dans une clairière, bordée d'une forêt, avec au loin la montagne découpant le paysage. Il ne manque qu'un château et on se croirait à Poudlard. C'est marrant comme cette école me manque, mais pourtant je n'ai aucune envie d'y remettre les pieds pour l'instant. Excepté si Dumbledore me proposait un poste de professeur.

Arrête de rêver Drake !

Bref, c'est parfait. Il fait beau, la température est parfaite, les cottages sont magnifiques. Rien n'entachera cette journée.

Il parait que Potter vit dans le coin, qu'il ne sort que rarement de chez lui. Et bien, je suis tellement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui que j'irai même jusqu'à être poli avec lui si je le voyais. Non, faut pas exagérer non plus, c'est Potter tout de même…

Tout est parfait. Je fait apparaître de quoi manger, observant le paysage et écoutant le silence qui plane autour de moi.

Je suis tellement heureux que je pourrais chanter et danser sur place. Je ne le ferais pas malgré tout…

Je m'allonge dans la mousse humide au milieu de la lande et me laisse bercer par le vent.

_§_

J'ai dû m'endormir quelques temps… Mon cheval se repose lui aussi. Le vent a redoublé, j'ai froid.

Je me remet en scelle, ça me réchauffera. Je me met à galoper, plusieurs ruines se profilent devant moi…

Pourquoi diable est ce que j'habite à Londres ? Ici, la vie semble différente. Si calme, même si il arrive à la nature de se déchaîner.

Je me sens si bien ici. La pollution n'existe pas, les voitures sont plutôt rares et la vie ne défile pas à la même vitesse. Et il y a plus de sorcier que de moldu au kilomètre carré.

La température semble tomber en flèche, je frissonne. Le ciel se couvre, il pleut.

Et merde, je suis au moins à deux heures de l'hôtel. Et bien sûr, il n'y a rien pour s'abriter…

Je demande alors à mon cheval d'augmenter sa vitesse pour trouver rapidement de l'abri si c'est possible.

_**§§**_

C'est fou ce qu'une journée peut paraître longue lorsque l'on ne fait rien.

Ron est passé me voir ce matin, il se demandait comment j'allais… Il m'a appris qu'Hermione attendait un enfant et m'a demandé d'en être le parrain. J'ai accepté évidement. J'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne avec lui pour me l'annoncer… Il m'a également révélé que les cannons de Chudley recherchaient un nouvel attrapeur et qu'ils s'étaient renseignés sur moi. Je lui ai dit que depuis le temps que je n'avais pas joué au Quiddich, je doutais de mes capacités d'attrapeur.

Il est vrai que c'était une de mes passions, mais j'ai arrêté après Poudlard. Comme bon nombre des joueurs des différentes équipes. Et même si Hermione m'a certifié plusieurs fois que le fait d'être attrapeur était ma destiné, je ne remonterais jamais plus sur une balais de ma vie ! Pourtant je me sentais vraiment libre sur mon éclair de feu…

Sirius…

Non seulement j'étais déjà de mauvaise humeur, et maintenant je broie du noir.

Je m'allume une cigarette, j'en ai marre. Je me lève et me sert un rhum brun pur. Je le courtise essayant de ne penser à rien. Mais c'est peine perdue. Inlassablement la scène se répète devant mes yeux, la vision, ma bêtise, le ministère, le combat, le voile… sa mort… ma mort…

Oui, ma mort. Une partie de moi est morte se soir là. J'ai dû enfin réaliser à contre cœur il est vrai que j'étais maudis.

Ah, si seulement je tenais celui qui a écrit cette prophétie…

D'un point de vue objectif, c'est cruel de désigner un enfant sans défense comme l'espoir d'un peuple. L'obliger à se battre dès qu'il a pu se défendre… Et le forcer à choisir entre vivre et mourir. Triste vie que la mienne…

Si je continu ainsi, plus rien ne va aller… Il est à peine 15H et j'ai déjà bu trois verres de rhum pur et je m'apprête à prendre une ligne.

J'inspire une dose et me sens tout de suite mieux. Plus aucune idée noire ne gravite autour de moi, drôle d'échappatoire je sais mais c'est agréable…

Actuellement, je me sens comme dans la chanson Lucy in the sky with diamonds des Beatles (à écouter absolument !) À savoir dans un univers psychédélique où personne n'importe réellement. Juste là mais tellement ailleurs…

On sonne à la porte. Connaissant Albus, il a préféré transplanner plutôt que de prendre une cheminée. En fait, j'avais oublié qu'il devait venir. Et dire que je viens de sniffer… Faut que je fasse gaf à ce que je vais dire…

Je me lève du canapé où je suis avachi et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. J'ouvre. Le temps est horrible dehors. Je ne regarde pas le si célèbre directeur et lui fait signe d'entrer. Je me rends au salon histoire de planquer ce que je ne veux pas qu'il voie…

Il est resté dans l'entrée, je lui dis de me rejoindre. Une voix que je connais me répond. Mais impossible de mettre un visage sur cette voix. Je me retourne et regarde la personne face à moi.

Tout mais pas lui…

_**§§**_

Enfin, après une demie heure sous la pluie, en plein galop, j'arrive devant une immense maison qui semble habitée. Je descends de ma monture et attache Perceval à la barrière. Je me rapproche de la porte tente de me recoiffer. Le gel mouillé m'a coulé dans le cou, je déteste cela… Je ne dois pas avoir grande allure, mais vu le temps, ce n'est pas important. Je sonne.

J'attends du bruit derrière la porte. Visiblement la personne à l'intérieur s'attendait à recevoir de la visite. La porte s'ouvre. Un homme se tient dans l'embrasure, son visage est caché par ses cheveux, il me fait signe d'entrer sans réellement voir qui je suis. Il doit penser que je suis celui qu'il attend.

Mon hôte s'engouffre dans ce qui me parait être le salon. Il se rend compte que je reste sur le pas de la porte. Je ne me suis toujours pas présenté. Il reste sans me regarder et se met à parler.

« Entrez Albus, vous m'excuserez, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger… » Cette voix, je la connais. J'avance essayant de découvrir qui cela peut-être, il me semble le connaître mais d'où ?

Je lui réponds alors « Je suis désolé de vous importuner mais je ne suis pas Albus. Et… » L'homme se rapproche de moi. Il me détaille. Il règne une semi obscurité qui m'empêche de voir celui qui m'observe. Ses cheveux cachent toujours son visage. Il semble être ailleurs. Soudain, il sursaute.

« Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Cette haine non cachée dans la voix, ce dédain de tout… Ce ne peut être que lui… Potter.

« Potter ?

Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Je suis en vacances et j'étais en train de me promener lorsque le mauvais temps m'a surpris. J'étais sous la pluie j'ai cherché de l'abri et c'est le premier que j'ai vu.

Comment puis-je en être sur ?

Tu n'as pas vu le temps dehors ? C'est un vrai déluge… Mais puisque je te gène tellement, je m'en vais. J'osais espérer que tu aurais changé Gryffondor…

Attends on remet les choses en ordre. Je suis le Gryffondor, c'est moi le gentil… Autant que je me rappelle, les Serpentard ne sont pas les plus prévenants avec autrui… Et comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas transplanné, si tu étais en train de te promener. Peut-être que tu ne sais pas comment faire, vu ta grande lignée de sang pur les mariages consanguins on dû 'limiter' tes capacités d'apprentissage… »

Pourquoi je ne pars pas. J'ai froid, je suis trempé, chacun de ses propos me glace encore plus… Je pense que m'énerver n'est pas la bonne solution, mais le problème dans ce cas précis c'est que nos cerveaux n'ont jamais fonctionné… Enfin, si mais à se chercher pour se battre…

« Bien sûr que si, je sais transplanner… J'étais à cheval c'est tout. Autant on peut transplanner avec quelqu'un d'autre, autant transplanner avec un animal qui fait dix fois ton poids c'est moins facile… Et justement comme tu es le Gryffondor, TU vas me laisser me sécher à moins que tu ne veuilles que je n'attrape une de ses saloperies qui courent en ce moment et qui anéantissent tous les pouvoirs.

Ne me tente pas… Néanmoins tu as raison. Je n'ai pas le courage de te chasser. Et puis, on pourrait se supporter le temps que tu ne grelottes plus. »

Il est bizarre ce type, un coup il me dit qu'il ne veut pas de moi chez lui et quelques instants plus tard il m'invite à rester… Il m'indique un fauteuil près de l'âtre. Il allume un feu et je m'installe. Après un moment, que l'on a passé à se jauger du regard, il se met debout face à moi.

« Tu risques de ne pas te réchauffer. Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche. Je vais te prêter des vêtements. » Je le trouve de plus en plus bizarre mais accepte son invitation. Heureusement, il a la même stature que moi…Il m'indique une chambre avec la salle de bain attenante. Je le remercie et entre.

Il me parait vraiment étrange, d'ailleurs. Il ne ressemble plus à l'étudiant malingre qui était en classe avec moi. Il a prit du poids, enfin, non, des muscles, je pense, et ça lui va bien. Il ressemble à un homme et non plus à un ado contrairement à la dernière fois où je l'ai vu. Même si moi aussi j'ai changé, j'avoue que les changements chez lui ne passent pas inaperçus. Pourtant son regard est ailleurs, distant… Il ne semble plus être lui-même…

_**§§**_

Putain mais que suis-je en train de faire ? C'est Malfoy ! Et il n'a rien à faire ici… Surtout aujourd'hui, surtout maintenant… Il doit partir !

Mais, il serait capable de raconter partout que je l'ai foutu dehors…

Parfait ! Plus personne ne cherchera à approcher le survivant ! Le mieux serait qu'il attrape cette fameuse grippe, pas la forme la plus grave, juste de quoi l'empêcher de lancer des sorts complexes, histoire que tout le monde prenne son parti et me laisse tranquille…

Bon, je ne lui veux pas de mal, tant qu'il est à plus de cinq mètres de moi ça va… En dessous c'est très dur de me retenir de l'étriper… Combien de fois Ron et Hermione on du me retenir de lui lancer des sorts quasi impardonnables… ? Surtout en sixième et septième… Bien que je me souvienne d'une réunion à l'ordre où Dumbledore, Maugrey, Remus, Rogue, Tonks, Hermione, et tous les Weasley ont dû me retenir de l'étriper sur place. À Poudlard tout était devenu sujet de discorde… Vraiment tout, surtout nos conquêtes respectives et le quiddich. À l'ordre, c'était principalement les tactiques de combat. Nous n'avions jamais échangé plus de deux minutes sans une remarque condescendante ou blessante.

Ennemis, c'est ce qui nous défini le mieux…

Il a encore réussi à me piéger le con… Prendre à revers le fait que j'ai été à Gryffondor… C'est vraiment un manipulateur… Un Serpentard… Il savait que le lui dirait de rester… Mais dès qu'il sort de la douche, je le fous dehors… Raz le bol de sa petite tête d'ange et du reste aussi. Aussi harmonieux soit-il… Remarque, je garderais bien le corps… La tête aussi mais pas le cerveau… Non, son problème c'est d'être prétentieux, chiant, énervant, jesaistouiste…

Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de spécial… Rien de spécial…

Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je lui ai dit que je lui sortais des vêtements… En plus, si je lui sort du coton, le pauvre va penser que je me fou de lui… Un Malfoy ne porte que de la soie... Du coton fera donc l'affaire… Bon je lui mets quoi ? Des chaussettes, un boxer... En plus, il va porter mes sous vêtements… Une chemise, un jean… Bonne idée le jean, je me demande à quoi il ressemblerait en jean… et un sweater…

C'est juste le temps qu'il se réchauffe… Bon, direction la chambre que je lui ai indiqué… Espérons que ce temps ne dure pas et qu'il se casse rapide !

Bien, je redescends. J'ai besoin d'un truc très fort, vu l'extrême bonté dont je viens de faire preuve… Et je vais me faire une autre trace, je vais devoir le supporter en plus du reste…

C'est vraiment une mauvaise journée, vivement qu'elle se termine. Il ne manquerait plus que Rogue vienne me rendre visite et ce serait le summum aujourd'hui…

J'attrape le petit paquet qui contient mon bonheur d'un moment… Je trace une ligne sur la table en verre de mon salon…

_**§§**_

Étonnement sympa je trouve… Je pensais qu'il me foutrait dehors… Je dois me méfier quand même… Bon, je reste calme, je ne m'énerve pas et tout devrait bien se passer…

Il a tout prévu on dirait… Chaussettes, pantalon, pull, chemise et même le boxer… Il remonte dans mon estime, tout s'accorde dans les couleurs même si je n'apprécie pas vraiment le rouge de ce pull. J'aime bien le pantalon aussi, bien que se soit du moldu sans nul doute…

Je vais descendre, il doit être dans le salon. Je garde mon calme, je ne dis rien sur les Weasley tous autant qu'ils soient, et dieu seul sait combien ils sont… Et rien sur les moldus non plus…

J'entre dans le salon. Ses cheveux maintenant long, ils étaient plus court la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il me semble, reposent sur la table basse… Son visage est caché derrière ce mur noir. Je me racle la gorge. Il sursaute et relève la tête. Je regarde sur la table… Ma vue doit être défaillante, ce n'est pas possible… Pas lui !

« Potter ! Qu'est ce que ? Je… Tu… depuis longtemps ? C'est quoi cette merde ? » Il tourne la tête vers moi. Mes soupçons étaient fondés. Ses yeux sont défoncés… Son air béat me fait penser à ses moldus qui traînent dans le square en face de chez moi…

« Ca ne te regarde pas Malfoy. » Sa voix reste calme, étrangement calme… J'aurais pu penser à tout mais ça… Jamais de la vie…

« Potter, je te savais un peu limite mais là comment peux-tu ? Je n'y crois pas… » Je suis complètement perdu… Il doit l'avoir remarqué… Malgré tout ce qui a pu être dit et fait entre nous, je suis déçu de lui. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, ils sont encore humides… J'avance vers la fenêtre et regarde dehors. Il pleut toujours. Je m'écroule dans le premier fauteuil à disposition…

« C'est facile tu sais… Tu en veux ? On se sent vraiment mieux après… » Je le regarde surpris, dégoûté et révolté. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées… Comment a-t-il pu en arriver là ? J'aperçois un bar, je me relève et me sert un double whisky pur feu. Je l'avale d'un trait… Je ne sais quoi dire, quoi faire…

« Non, je ne touche pas à ces trucs, moi… C'est de la merde… » Je le regarde, il est ailleurs. Il a sa baguette dans les mains et s'amuse à faire apparaître des faisceaux de différentes couleurs. Ma main fait encore une fois ce trajet automatique dans mes cheveux. Je n'ai pas mit de gel et vais certainement le regretter. Je retourne m'asseoir. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Il est tellement défoncé que j'en éprouve quasiment de la pitié pour lui… Je sens son regard sur moi…

« Malfoy, tu sais que tu es très mignon comme cela… » Ce que je redoutait vient de se produire…

« Pardon ? » Je le regarde craignant une remarque acerbe quoique son cerveau ne soit plus capable de pensée cohérente…

« Tes cheveux… ils sont plus joli avec ces petites bouclettes… J'aurais presque envie de t'appeler petit agneau… En fait, tu portes très mal ton prénom, tes parents aurait du t'appeler Angel et non Draco ! J'aimerai avoir des boucles comme les tiennes, petit bichon… » Je ne m'énerve pas… Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, il est défoncé… Il n'a pas conscience de ses propos… Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cherche… Je dois trouver une échappatoire…

« Et Granger et Weasley sont au courant de tes 'activités' ? » Il me regarde méchamment et j'avoue qu'il me fait peur. Il attrape sa baguette qu'il avait reposée sur la table. Je me méfie mais ne fuit pas. Il allonge le bras et me chope par le haut de mon pull. Je sens sa baguette sur ma carotide. Mon pouls accélère dangereusement.

« Ne t'avise pas de leur raconter à qui que se soit ce que tu as vu ici c'est compris ? » Comme si je comptais le faire… Je me vois très bien aller voir la belette et lui dire que son meilleur ami se drogue…

« Tu as besoin d'aide… » Pourquoi je parle avant de réfléchir ? Il resserre sa main autour de mon col. La pression de sa baguette sur mon cou augmente…

« Personne ne m'a jamais aidé. Pourquoi cela changerait ? Et ce n'ai pas toi qui m'aiderait, je le sais très bien que tu fais cela parce que tu as peur que je te foute dehors par ce temps… Alors, tu me laisses à ce que je fais où je prétends que je t'ai surpris à faire des sorts interdits. OK ? N'oublie pas que je suis encore très écouté dans la communauté sorcière… » Non mais là, ça ne passeras pas… Il me menace le con ! On ne me parle pas comme ça !

« Tu es malade Potter, tu devrais te faire soigner… Et tu me lâches… » Il resserre encore une fois l'encolure du pull, je commence à avoir du mal à respirer…

« Je fais ce que je veux chez moi ! » Je commence à avoir vraiment peur mais je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de le lui montrer.

« Tu me lâches ! » Inconsciemment mes mains se lèvent et le rejettent en arrière. Je me lève et lui fout une claque magistrale. Il me regarde et porte sa main à sa joue.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux ! » Il jette sa baguette et commence à cogner… Ca fait mal mais je me défends. Bizarrement même si nous avons toujours cherché à nous battre, cela ne restait que de la provocation. C'est la deuxième fois que nous en venons aux poings et je compte bien lui en faire baver à ce Gryffondor…

D'un seul coup, j'ai l'impression d'être regardé par quelqu'un extérieur. Quelques instants plus tard nous sommes séparés par une force invisible. Je me retourne interloqué. Dumbledore se tient devant nous, visiblement énervé.

« Vous deux ! J'en ai marre ! La guerre ne vous a donc rien appris ? Vous allez apprendre à vous connaître et à vous contrôler surtout… Fumsec si tu veux bien m'aider ? » Le phoenix apparaît entre Potter et moi. Il nous fixe l'un et l'autre. Il se met à chanter une douce mélopée…

J'ai l'impression de m'endormir, mes paupières deviennent lourde j'ai l'impression que la terre se dérobe sous mes pieds. Je me sens devenir liquide, puis… plus rien…

_§_

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je dors. Je m'étire et me réveille. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie. Je me dresse sur mon séant _(autrement dit il s'assoit…) _et regarde autours de moi.

Potter et allongé pas très loin. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes il n'y a rien… Nous sommes en pleine forêt. J'ai peur… Il dort… Ma tête redevient extrêmement lourde. Je m'évanouis…**

* * *

**

sourire démoniaque sur le visage... Que leur est il arrivé?

Biz à très vite pour la suite

Dinoushette


	4. Chp 1: What we gonna do?

Bon je vais faire court pour une fois. Bonjour et merci de lire ma fic.

**RAR:**

_Onarluca_: merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite va te plaire…

_Vert-emeraude:_ A toute situation critique panique extrême. Enfin dans mon cas. Maintenant à toi de juger si les héros de cette fic vont s'étriper ou pas…

_Mon Merlin chéri:_ Tu te reconnaîtra toi qui ma laissé partir il y a 2h… toute seule… avec 1h pour tuer le temps et une folle envie de ne pas te quitter… Bon que dire… Tu ne prends plus le temps de m'envoyer de review? Bien si c'est comme cela, on va avoir une sérieuse discussion sur les vraies valeurs de la vie… Lol. Gros bisous… à trèèèèèèès vite

**Disclamer:** Tout à JKR. Ne sont à moi que les idées originales… Merci à Andadrielle pour la correction…

**NDLA:** J'ai effectué un changement de rating. Maintenant c'est R parce que la suite va être un peu plus trash.

**Résumé: **Dumbledore sépare Draco et Harry et les envois se réconcilier ailleurs…

**READ & ENJOY**

**CHP 1: WHAT WE GONNA DO?**

Ma tête… Si je n'avais pas tué Voldemort, je croirais qu'il est de retour et en pleine forme… Je dois en tenir une bonne ce coup-ci… Je ne sais pas où je suis mais je peux certifier que ce n'est pas sous les couvertures… J'ai froid… Et vu la texture du revêtement sur lequel je dors, ce n'est pas un lit… De l'herbe, des feuilles, et ce que j'identifie comme une racine au milieu du dos… Je dois être dans la forêt. Qu'est ce que je peux bien faire ici ?

Harry concentre toi. Qu'as-tu fait hier soir qui t'aurais fait dormir dans la forêt… ? Bon, hier matin, j'étais chez moi, Ron est passé, et je vais être parrain. J'ai rangé la maison. Puis j'ai déprimé. Puis Malfoy a débarqué chez moi, on s'est battus ensuite trou noir… « Qu'est ce que cet enfoiré m'a fait ? »

« Cet enfoiré, comme tu dis Potter, se demande aussi ce qu'il fait ici… Si c'est une de tes sales blagues, ça ne me fait pas rire du tout ! » Je relève ma tête et ouvre les yeux. Malfoy est en face de moi adossé à un arbre. Ce n'est pas trop celui que j'aime voir au réveil…

«Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy… Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais je n'y suis strictement pour rien ! Et si ça avait été une de mes sales blagues, comme tu le dis si bien, je me serais arrangé pour t'expédier loin de moi et non pour me retrouver dans un endroit inconnu avec toi… Je suppose que tu n'y es pour rien également vu que tu te trouves dans la même situation que moi…» Il me regarde et semble réaliser quelque chose, visiblement il a l'air d'avoir trouvé une solution vu le petit sourire suffisant qu'il affiche actuellement. « Pourquoi tu souris comme ça tu viens de trouver un remède à la faim dans le monde où un médicament pour soigner le sida ? » _(Protégez vous !)_

« Le quoi ? Non, je viens de trouver qui nous a envoyé ici… » Un silence s'installe. J'attends la suite mais son esprit parfois limité ne semble pas vouloir en dire plus…

« Et j'ai le droit de savoir qui c'est ? » Il me regarde incrédule. « Ma mémoire me fait défaut, je dois l'avouer… » Un de ses sourcils se soulève, son regard se glace un peu plus qu'il ne l'était avant…

« Ton grand ami, Albus Dumbledore… » Sa voix est tranchante comme un poignard. « Ce ne peut être que lui ! Rappelle toi qu'il a toujours essayé de, et ça me fait mal de le dire, nous rapprocher. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes. Peut-être que tu aurais une idée ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais on est dans la forêt… »

« Je ne suis peut-être pas très observateur mais j'avais remarqué… » Il me coupe la parole et je ne supporte pas cela…

« Toi pas très observateur ? Laisse moi rire… Tu l'étais suffisamment à Poudlard pour me livrer à Umbridge… Enfin, ce que j'allais ajouter c'est que ce n'est pas en restant assis ici que nous réussirons à trouver un moyen de rentrer. Désolé de te laisser ici, mais je vais transplanner chez moi. Adieu Malfoy. Et oublie où j'habite, ça m'arrangera…» Je me lève et tente de transplanner… Tout tourne autours de moi, mais je ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je fais quelques pas et chancelle. Mon estomac se soulève. Je vomis.

« Si tu crois que je n'avais pas tenté de transplanner avant… Ça a eu le même effet sur moi… »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire, plutôt que de me laisser essayer ? » Il me regarde d'un air qu'il n'a jamais prit avec moi, presque sincère.

« J'espérais que tu pourrais transplanner. Après tout, c'est toi qui est censé être le sorcier le plus puissant de nous deux…» Ce coup-ci, Albus va me le payer très cher si il y est pour quelque chose. Ici, tout me semble anormal. Réellement anormal. Je regarde partout autour de moi mais rien. Il me regarde surpris.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherche ? »

« Des indices sur le lieu ou nous sommes… Dumbledore ne nous laisserait pas abandonnés ainsi. Il doit y avoir un parchemin ou quelque chose d'autre… » Visiblement, il va de surprise en surprise. Que se passe-t-il Malfoy? Tu pensais que je mon cerveau était dénué de pensée réfléchie ?

« Ce que je peux te dire en tout cas c'est que nous sommes en Europe et pas dans la forêt interdite. On n'y trouve pas ce genre d'arbre. Et je n'ai rien vu qui ressemblerait à un parchemin. Donc, désolé de te décevoir mais nous sommes livrés à nous même et… » Je me relève et tient sur mes jambes ce coup-ci. Je commence à avancer. « Où tu vas ? »

« Quelque part où tu n'iras pas avec moi… » Je me dirige plus loin et soulage le poids de ma vessie. Qu'est ce qu'il est agaçant par moment…

**§§**

Ce qu'il peut être agaçant par moment… Enfin, je dois trouver un moyen de partir d'ici très vite. Je regarde ma montre. Elle semble ne pas marcher, la trotteuse n'avance plus… C'est bien ma veine… Il revient et se plante devant moi.

« Malfoy je crois qu'on a un énorme problème… » Comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà remarqué.

« Pas possible tu viens de le découvrir ? » Il me regarde de haut et je n'aime pas ça…

« Je viens de remarquer une plante que je ne connaissais que pour l'avoir vu dans un livre qu'Hermione m'avait offert. Bref, je ne suis pas sur, mais il me semble qu'elle ne pousse plus en Angleterre depuis deux siècles au moins… » Il semble pensif et bizarrement ça m'inquiète… « Toi qui semblait si doué en potion tu devrais la connaître… » Il m'inquiète vraiment…

« Montre. » Je le suis à travers le bois. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me montre une plante du bout de la main… Putain de merde, il avait raison… C'est une drifusonne, elle ne pousse plus en Europe depuis un bail. « Potter, c'est officiel, on est dans la merde ! Je ne sais pas plus que toi où nous sommes et vu l'état de ma montre, quand nous sommes… Essaie de lancer des sorts simples pour voir… » Il me regarde incrédule.

« Pour quoi faire ? Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi ? » Il est idiot ou il le fait exprès…

« Qui est le plus puissant de nous deux ? Et vu que tu as tué Voldy, je suppose que ce n'est pas moi… Donc vas y… Sinon, en ce qui concerne ta question du «Pourquoi», je te rappelle que nous sommes dans un endroit où poussent des plantes disparues depuis des siècles, donc la question du moment n'est plus où nous sommes mais quand nous sommes… Alors autant le repérer avec la sorcellerie. » Il semble d'accord avec ce que je viens de dire.

« Très bonne idée mais je ne pense pas que l'on devrait s'y prendre ainsi… À moins que tu ne puisses certifier de la date d'invention de chaque sort appris à Poudlard ou après… Personnellement, j'en suis incapable. » Il marque un point.

« J'avoue que je ne connais pas toutes les dates… Et toi, peut être que tu as une meilleure idée ? Je suppose que c'est le cas… »

« Effectivement. J'ai une idée. Elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut mais on pourrait essayer de trouver du monde. Ce serait plus simple que d'estimer par rapport aux sorts que l'on peut lancer ou non… » Il est pas bête des fois. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il a raison tout de même sauf si…

« Et malgré toutes les merdes qui lui bousillent le cerveau, monsieur réussi à avoir de bonnes idées… » Oups c'est sortit trop vite… Pourquoi son poing enserre mon col ?

« Redis le… » Il me lâche le cou. Heureusement que l'on mesure la même taille parce que si il avait la même stature que Weasley, j'aurais eu les jambes dans le vide…

« Excuse moi. Efface ce sourire, tu as très bien entendu… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens à te gâcher la vie avec des saloperies et je ne veux pas le savoir… »

**§§**

Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'il se prenne pour le meilleur des meilleurs… Monsieur perfection est de retours… Il ne se rend vraiment pas compte que la vie n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir. « Tu te souviens de la fois en sixième année où pendant un match de Quiddich, tu as fait une chute de près de 20M ? Tu te souviens de cette impression que ta vie filait devant toi ? De la peur que l'on ressent ? De ce sentiment d'impuissance face à la mort qui se rapproche de toi… ? Mais tout ceci, c'était pendant un match bien protégé dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avec Dumbledore et les autres pour veiller sur toi… Maintenant, transpose la même chose sur une vie entière avec que toi pour te protéger, personne qui t'aide vraiment, des milliers de questions et pas de réponse… Une envie irrépressible d'en finir et pas le courage pour… Je crois que personne ne peut imaginer… Alors, excuse moi si je « _m'occupe »_ comme je peux. » Visiblement j'ai choqué le petit dragon… Il semble se renfrogner. Son regard haineux a disparu de son visage, pour laisser place à de la pitié… Et c'est reparti pour un tour…

« Potter, je ne pensais pas que… »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi… Tu n'es pas mon ami. Tu ne fais pas parti de ma vie. Alors, range les violons s'il te plait et oublie tout ce que tu sais sur moi… Je veux rentrer chez moi et oublier cette entrevue avec toi le plus rapidement possible, ok ? Maintenant, si tu as quelque chose à ajouter, veille à ce que ce ne soit pas sur moi, ma vie, ou mes hobbies. Maintenant on a deux possibilités : soit on se sépare soit on reste ensemble… » Il me regarde incrédule. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ?

« Et bien je pense que se séparer n'est pas une bonne idée… » Et l'oscar du plus grand trouillard est attribué à Draco Malfoy dans « _J'ai peur dans la forêt_ »… « N'en tire pas de mauvaise conclusion Potter, c'est juste que si l'on se sépare on fait comment pour se retrouver ? On ne connaît pas les lieux… »

« C'est bon, on reste ensemble, mais je ne veux pas un mot, compris ? » J'adore le faire enrager… « Passe devant, je surveille tes arrières… »Regard Noir, enfin argent… Ben quoi je n'ai pas le droit de profiter de la vue ? Franchement, je devrais me faire soigner… Je me retrouve dans la forêt avec le plus Serpentard des anciens résidants de Poudlard après Salazar lui même et Jedusor, et dire que je ne l'ai pas encore tué… Que Godric me préserve de la folie de son corps bien moulé dans mon jean… Harry, on se calme c'est Malfoy ! Rien ne m'empêche de penser qu'il a un cul… Et quel cul, un fessier à damner tous les saints du bon dieu… Qui a permis à mère nature de lui offrir un corps pareil ? Il aurait pu en laisser aux autres…

« A quoi tu penses Potter ? » J'espère qu'il ne lit pas dans les pensées… Non il ne doit pas pouvoir sinon je serais mort depuis longtemps…

« J'ai dit pas un mot… » On dirait un enfant à qui l'on enlève son jouet…

« J'aime pas le silence… »

« Fait comme moi, je ne t'aime pas mais je te supporte. Donc, en un mot la ferme ! »Nous continuons d'avancer à travers les bois pendant près d'une heure.

Le chemin s'obscurci. Je ressens de l'intensité magique émaner de quelque part. Ce n'est pas Malfoy, c'est beaucoup plus puissant. Trop puissant. Une source d'énergie pure, indomptées quasiment primitive. « Malfoy, est ce que tu ressens cette puissance ? »

« J'ai pas le droit de parler… »Il m'énerve…

« Tu peux répondre quand je te pose une question… » Il fait tout pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.

« Répond à la mienne d'abord… A quoi tu pensais ? Quand on est parti… »

« Ben à rien de spécial. Je me disais que je voulais rentrer très vite chez moi… Bien maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question, tu vas me dire si tu ressens la même chose que moi. »

« C'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose de troublant, étrangement puissant, on doit être à un point de convergence mystique… »

Tout se remet à tourner… De plus en plus vite… Je me sens happé en arrière et tombe sur mon séant.

« J'avais pas demandé de portoloin… » Malfoy n'est pas mieux que moi. A vrai dire, il est genoux en train de vomir.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais ce n'était pas un portoloin… Généralement je ne suis pas malade d'avoir pris un transport normal… »

« Et généralement un portoloin ne tourne pas autant… Rien n'est normal ici… »

« Si tu me dit encore une fois que tu aimerais être chez toi, je te casse la gueule. »

« Pourquoi tu préfères être dans un endroit inconnu avec moi ? » Je crois que je l'ai mouché… « Bien, je ne compte pas rester plus longtemps ici. Je vais voir plus loin ce qu'il y a ; et nous trouver à manger, je ne sais pas si tu as faim mais moi oui. Repose toi un peu. »

« Et voici le grand retour du valeureux gryffondor… Ca faisait longtemps et pour une fois je vais te laisser jouer ce rôle sans trop protester… Je t'avoue que j'ai besoin de me reposer… » Il me regarde, c'est vrai qu'il semble fatigué.

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens. Si tu as des problèmes fais un signe. A plus tard… » Je me remet en route à travers le bois, et me prenant pour le petit poucet, je laisse des pierres pour marquer mon chemin. La lumière devient d'un seul coup plus forte, je dois m'approcher d'une clairière. Je traverse un roncier. Heureusement, il y a des mûres. J'en ramasse un bon paquet, ça ira comme repas pour le moment. Je reprends ma route et arrive enfin à la clairière. Il ne semble y avoir âme qui vive dans cette forêt… Au moins, nous pourrons établir un campement ici, le temps de recouvrir des forces.

**§§**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, ça doit faire une heure voir deux qu'il est parti. Bon, je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, je me demande simplement pourquoi il est si long à revenir. J'ai froid et j'ai faim.

Ma main passe dans mes cheveux. Ils sont horribles… J'ai des boucles, et y'a rien de pire en plus car ça fait des nœuds. Au moins, ce qui me réconforte c'est qu'il semble ne pas se moquer de mon apparence. C'est tout de même un maigre réconfort.

Je suis pitoyable tout de même… Je suis perdu dans la forêt et je ne pense qu'a mon physique… Heureusement que Potter porte des boxer, parce qu'avec mes habituels strings cela aurait été inconfortable…

Je me rends compte que je suis vraiment intéressé que par mon physique… Bien, pensons à autre chose… Il fait quoi ? Non, je ne penserais pas à Potter non plus…

Et dire que je devais passer des vacances tranquilles et que je me retrouve perdu avec ce type. Encore, avec une fille comme Ginevra Weasley ou avec les jumelles Patil… Ah, c'était le bon vieux temps…

Ma plus belle prise tout de même, des jumelles… C'est bizarre la première fois mais on s'habitue très vite… C'est qu'elles en redemandaient… Ah ce que j'ai pu adorer le temps que j'ai passé à l'ordre du phoenix… Je me souviens d'une fois où j'avais trop bu, enfin on avait tous trop bu, c'était pour fêter les aspics et Granger avait trop bu également et enfin une chose entraînant une autre… Je me demande ce que Potter dirait si il savait que sa meilleure amie avait couché avec moi et de son plein gré… Je me demande si elle s'en souvient et si elle l'a dit à Weasley… Quoique le fait que sa femme le trompe avec moi et que sa sœur ait couché avec moi risque de lui faire avoir une attaque cardiaque, ou de le mettre tellement en rage pour qu'il m'expédie sur les anneaux de saturne, me suffise…

C'est marrant comme se rappeler du passé fait défiler le temps plus vite… Je me demande qui fut la première pour Potter… Chang peut être… Dommage ce n'est pas une personne à se rappeler ni à inscrire dans un palmarès. Je vais les classer ça va m'occuper le temps…

La première c'était la sœur de Goyle durant l'été avant la quatrième, heureusement qu'elle ne ressemble pas à son frère. De la troisième jusqu'à la dixième des Poufsouffle dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. Ensuite, il y a eu ces petites Françaises. Puis des Serpentardes. Quelques Serdaigles, environ toutes les filles de l'ordre… C'était bien… Il faudrait vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un moi…

Il y a du bruit, il doit revenir…

« Malfoy, je nous ai trouvé un endroit où nous pourrons nous reposer plus sereinement… J'ai trouvé de quoi manger. Ce n'est pas extraordinaire mais ça fera l'affaire. Bien, on repart tout de suite… » Et bien c'est vite fait expédié, à peine arrivé déjà reparti…

« Je te suis… C'est loin ? »

« Environ une demie heure de marche rapide… » Je le suis sans décrocher un mot vu que le son de ma voie semble l'incommoder. « Par contre, je n'ai trouvé personne. Et aucun abri. J'ai trouvé une clairière, on pourra faire un campement et aviser là-bas… » Il semble ralentir. Nous arrivons dans une clairière. Il semble étonné de quelque chose. « Rien ne tourne rond ici… »

« Ça je l'avais remarqué… J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi ? » Il semble en pleine réflexion…

« Je ne comprends pas… j'aurais juré que… Je suis venu là tout à l'heure. Et il n'y avait pas de maison… Et encore moins de cheminée fumante… Ce qui signifie qu'elle est habitée… Quelque chose est vraiment bizarre… »

« Tu n'as pas dû prendre le même chemin c'est tout… »

« Dit que je suis idiot tant que tu y es… Franchement si je n'avais pas pris le même chemin on tournerait en rond… On va voir ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est toi le courageux de nous deux alors vas-y » Il commence à avancer vers la maison. Je le suis de très près. Il semble méfiant…

Nous arrivons sur le pas de la porte. Il frappe à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre avant que son poing ne s'abatte sur le bois de celle-ci. Un homme nous ouvre. Il ressemble à Dumbledore en légèrement plus jeune. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Lui semble nous connaître et heureux de nous voir.

« Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy je présume ? Vous êtes en retard, je ne vous attendais plus… »

Tadam! Fin de ce chapitre… A très vite pour la suite…

Que va-t-il se passer? Vous le saurez après avoir laissé une review…

Bisous tout le monde…

Dinoushette


	5. Chp 2: The first time we've met

Bonjour mes chers lecteurs... Ca fait très longtemps... J'ai eu quelques problèmes donc ça met du temps (c'est une longue histoire dont la seule conclusion est: **Mettez votre ceinture en voiture, ça sauve la vie…**)

**_RAR:_** Merci de tous vos reviews…

_Le ? pas:_ "Pas de ci, pas de ça, sans ceci ou sans cela, pas de fumée sans feux, pas de vie sans être deux…" (the fabulous trobadors) A très vite. Demain?

_Vert émeraude_: Suite du chapitre des visiteurs réponse à tes questions… Bonne lecture

_Sahada_: Merci pour le bien fondé de mes idées je t'avoue que j'adore la suite de cette fic enfin c'est normal, tout est dans ma tête… Donc pas écrit… Enfin… Je t'ai prévenu par mail je n'ai pas oublié! Alors bonne lecture et à très vite…

_Alinemcb54_: Et bien c'est passé que la suite c'est en dessous et qu'elle est fort intéressante et est loin d'être finie…

_Lolann_: Bon elle a mit du temps à venir la suite mais il y a des raisons donc bonne lecture!

_Ichy-chan_: Félicitation pour ton esprit de déduction… En ce qui concerne Harry et Draky ça va plus qu'évoluer mais faut attendre un peu… Alors bonne lecture…

_Tinkerbell Snape_: Et si fallait couper, c'est justement le sadisme de l'auteur en moi qui me pousse à couper au moment clé… Alors que sur mon ordi je reprends une nouvelle page Word et que je continue où je m'étais arrétée… En attendant bonne lecture…

_Onarluca_: Merci. Bonne lecture

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter et l'ensemble des œuvres en découlant sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Warner Bros pour l'utilisation cinématographique des personnages lieux et autres… Moi je ne me sers que des pers que je mets à la sauce moi… D'ailleurs à pars Harry et Dray y'aura peu des pers de JKR avant un bout de temps…

**Remerciement:** Tout le monde applaudi ma Bêta Read: Andadrielle pour le magnifique travail qu'elle fait en corrigeant mes fautes et en me soutenant lorsque ça va plus trop… (Je t'adore la miss)

**Warning:** C'est une fic Yaoï. Homophobes passez votre chemin sans passer par la case Reviews merci! Rating M (R)…

**Résumé:** Une forêt, deux ennemis et un inconnu…

**READ, ENJOY & REVIEW

* * *

**

**CHP2: THE FIRST TIME WE'VE MET...**

_« Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy je présume ? Vous êtes en retard, je ne vous attendais plus… »_

L'homme les regarda sceptique. Il les observa longuement devant leur stupéfaction. Ils étaient muets. Aucun des deux ne bougeât. On pouvait les sentir prêt à dégainer leurs baguettes si le besoin s'en était fait sentir. Ils restaient là à observer le vieil homme, il était plutôt grand et élancé. Son visage était lumineux. Il portait une longue barbe banche et ses cheveux l'étaient tout autant, une paire de lunettes ronde lui donnait un coté jovial. Il arborait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit que Draco identifia immédiatement comme celles portées dans l'ancien temps. Leur contemplation fut brisée par la voix de l'homme

« Vous êtes bien Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ? » Le brun visiblement plus courageux que son compagnon de voyage, prit la parole.

« Comment connaissez-vous nos noms ? Et qui êtes-vous ? » L'homme les regarda comme blessé.

« J'ai, comment dire, prévu votre arrivée... Pour la question de qui je suis, je ne suis que l'enchanteur de Grande et de Petite Bretagne, le druide de Dalriada et de Brocéliande, grand sorcier de Camelot, et divinateur prophétique à mes heures perdues… » Le blond semblait avoir l'esprit vif ce qui plut à l'homme immédiatement.

« Il ne manquait plus que cela, quelqu'un qui se prend pour Merlin… Je vais tuer Dumbledore… » Cette remarque acerbe contraria l'homme mais ne réagit pas pour autant.

« Tais-toi Malfoy ! Je me présente, Harry James Potter. Nous sommes tous deux sorciers. Savez-vous ce que nous faisons ici ? Etant donné que vous prétendez être un grand divinateur. » L'homme les regarda surpris. Harry et Draco quant à eux semblaient perdus.

« Je ne saurais vous le dire, si vous ne le savez pas vous-même. En tout cas, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. D'où venez-vous ? » Draco semblait plongé dans ses réflexions, tout comme Harry. Le premier prit la parole.

« Je suis de Londres et Potter de Godric's Hollow. Et à vrai dire nous ne savons pas où nous sommes. » Merlin sembla réaliser quelque chose. Draco se disait que l'homme, n'importe qui il fut Merlin ou pas, était intrigant.

« Entrez, je vous en pris. Quelque chose se prépare. Un grand changement va s'opérer. » Harry et Draco se regardèrent, inimitié ou pas ils leur semblaient important de rester ensemble et prêt à agir. Ils suivirent l'homme dans la maisonnette.

Draco remarqua immédiatement que celle-ci avait été créée magiquement. Tous les objets semblaient animés. Des plumes et des parchemins étaient étalés partout, certains étaient en pleine écriture. Draco put également remarquer que le salon de la maison contenait peu d'ouvrages et principalement des grimoires. Sur un mur trônaient des étagères couvertes de bocaux au contenu douteux qu'il ne s'aventurerait pas à ouvrir. Un vieux Hibou dormait sur son perchoir, au cotés d'un phoenix que Draco se souvenait avoir déjà vu et pourtant ce dernier était incapable de se rappeler d'où…

Harry quant à lui observait les allées et venus de l'homme. Il semblait surexcité. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir tout en continuant à faire les cents pas, slalomant dans le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce. Harry s'assit vite imité par Draco. Ils restèrent longuement assis sans que mot ne soit prononcé. L'homme ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de leur présence. Il prit la parole les faisant sursauter.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sorcier ou d'enchanteurs du nom de Malfoy ou de Potter. Rappelez moi d'où vous venez. » Harry regarda Draco, ils étaient ébahis, ce mec se prenait pour Merlin n'avait jamais entendu parler de la famille Malfoy ni du '_Grand_' Harry Potter. Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Je viens du domaine de Godric's Hollow tandis que Malfoy à ses quartiers sur Londres. Vous n'avez réellement jamais entendu parler de la famille Malfoy ou de moi ? » Draco pensa très très fort qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de pas normal. Harry se tourna vers lui et acquiesça.

« Je n'ai jamais ouie de tels noms. Ils me sont apparus soudainement grâce à mon phoenix. Où dites-vous que se trouve Godric's Hollow et qui est ce Godric ? D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que vous portiez ces frusques ridicules ? » Harry et Draco se dévisagèrent de la tête au pied ne remarquant pas ce qui clochait dans leurs tenues moldues, de plus en plus inquiet d'être dans la même maison que quelqu'un qui ignorait totalement l'existence de Poudlard. Harry répondit prestement.

«Godric's Hollow se situe en Ecosse, sur le comté d'Argyll dans les Highlands. Godric's Hollow est dans ma famille depuis des générations à vrai dire depuis Godric Gryffondor, un des quatre fondateurs de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard… » Draco lui coupa la parole.

« Et nos vêtements ne sont pas ridicules ! Moldus oui, mais pas de ridicules frusques comme vous le dites… » L'homme sursauta.

« Qu'est ce que les moldus ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une école de sorcellerie. Et excusez-moi mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler du comté d'Argyll. Nous sommes pourtant en écosse mais sur les terres de Dalriada gouverné par le grand Arthur notre Roi. » L'homme les regarda et se remit à faire les cents pas.

Draco se retourna vers Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Tu crois qu'il est comme ça tout le temps ? Parce qu'on va avoir du mal à le résonner. » Draco s'éloigna légèrement pendant qu'Harry rigolait dans sa barbe. Le blond se retourna de nouveau vers Harry. Il semblait affolé. « Potter, souviens-toi tout à l'heure dans la forêt, les plantes qui n'existent plus… On ne sait pas où on est et enfin la dernière chose dont je me souvienne avant mon réveil c'est Dumbledore intimant l'ordre à son phoenix de s'occuper de nous. Et il me semble que c'est le même phoenix qui est sur ce perchoir… » Harry blanchit d'un seul coup.

« Tu crois que c'est Fumsec ce phoenix ? Et qu'en fait, ce mec serait réellement Merlin ? En gros que nous aurions voyagés dans le temps… »

« Je le crains… » Harry interrompit alors les pensées de Merlin.

« Euh… Monsieur Merlin, excusez-moi de vous poser cette question plus que saugrenue. Mais quelle est la date du jour ? » Merlin le regarda haussant un sourcil.

« Nous sommes le 11 juillet de l'an de grâce 502. » Harry et Draco pâlirent encore plus qu'il n'était possible. Merlin reprit la parole. « Que se passe t'il ? » Draco était quasiment au bord des larmes en répondant à l'enchanteur.

« Écoutez, je sais que ce que nous allons dire va vous paraître totalement impossible et définitivement impossible que vous allez nous prendre pour des fous… Enfin, voilà, je… nous… Venons d'une autre époque. A vrai dire nous vivions en 2002. Soit 1500 années après vous... Et je me demande comment nous allons pouvoir rejoindre nos vies… »

Merlin se retourna vers eux, il semblait abasourdi. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil dont le siège était couvert de divers de dossiers.

« Cela explique tout… En magie rien n'est impossible même le plus improbable… Racontez moi ce qui fait que vous êtes ici. Est-ce une erreur dans un enchantement ou quelque chose comme cela ? »

« Et bien voilà, vous voulez l'histoire complète ou un résumé ? » Merlin sembla réfléchir quelques instant.

« Savoir l'avenir peut tout changer… Mais j'avoue que ma curiosité l'emporte. Aussi je vous demanderai d'éviter de m'en dire trop… » Un rire discret se fit entendre, au plus grand désarroi des voyageurs. Ce n'était pas drôle, vraiment pas drôle. « Je suis vraiment trop curieux, allez y je vous écoute. » Harry commença.

« Et bien par où commencer ? Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que les prophéties se réalisent malheureusement. » Le regard d'Harry se voila légèrement. « Enfin, Malfoy et moi ne nous sommes jamais supportés, et je pense me faire le porte-parole de nous deux en disant que nous nous haïssons. » Le blond acquiesça. « Même dans les moments les plus sombres de nos existences… Une prophétie me liait à un mage noir. Et je l'ai vaincu. La société sorcière de notre époque m'a porté en héros. Je ne supportais plus leur regard aussi me suis-je isolé chez moi en Écosse. Hier, à notre époque, Malfoy a sonné… euh frappé à ma porte et je lui ai offert l'hospitalité en raison du temps qui sévissait dehors. Inévitablement, nous avons fini par nous battre. Le directeur de notre ancienne école, qui devait passer me voir, est intervenu et nous nous sommes retrouvez ici, sans trop savoir comment. » Merlin lançât un regard surpris aux jeunes hommes.

« En vous voyant, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous ne vous aimiez pas… Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais à propos de quoi vous disputiez vous ? Cela peut avoir un lien, avec votre présence ici. » Harry leva un sourcil et sembla peser chaque mot qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Une simple dispute qui date depuis plus de onze années à propos de mes fréquentations, il me… » Draco le coupa.

« Ce n'était pas le sujet Potty ! Apparemment, tu étais trop _défoncé_ pour t'en souvenir… C'est sur que s'en foutre plein le nez n'aide pas à mémoriser tous les événements… Je voulais juste t'aider et comme d'habitude dès que je fais quelque chose dans le genre vous avez l'impression que je mens et que je fais cela dans mon propre intérêt… Tu me dégoûtes et je remercie Serpentard de n'avoir jamais été ton ami et que tu n'aies jamais accepté de me serrer la main en première année. » Le ton montait à la plus grande surprise de Merlin.

« Tu crois vraiment que toi et ton égo, vous auriez pu devenir mes amis. Tu dois avoir des scrouts à pétard à la place des yeux et des bombes à bouse sous le nez. Qui voudrait d'un ami comme toi à part les détraqueurs ? Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'étais devenu ami avec toi ! L'amitié est un lien trop précieux pour que je te confie la mienne. De toute façon, _Ton père_ m'aurait livré à Voldemort et les moldus seraient en **_voie d'extinction_**. Franchement tu crois quoi ? Que j'irai m'abaisser à écouter tes conseils de gosse pourris gâté, de fils à papa et de mangemort raté ? Si tu avais vécu ma vie, tu verrais les choses autrement. Tu crois que ça fait plaisir de voir les gens que tu aimes mourir les uns après les autres ? A ton avis, c'était comment de vivre son enfance enfermé dans un placard et en ne mangeant que lorsqu'on te l'autorisait, sans amour, et sans parents... ? Je ne crois pas que tu puisses imaginer. Alors ce que je fais de ma vie ne concerne que moi ! Maintenant que cette putain de prophétie est de l'histoire ancienne, je fais ce que je veux et personne n'a à fourrer son nez dans **mes affaires**. Compris ? » Inconsciemment Harry avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche et la pointait sur Draco. Merlin n'en croyait pas ses yeux il était trop choqué pour réagir. Harry sortit de la pièce et claqua violement la porte d'entrée.

Draco se tourna alors vers Merlin. « Aidez-moi à trouver une solution pour que moi et Potter retournions à notre époque, au moins là-bas, nous ne sommes pas obligés de se supporter. » Merlin reprit ses esprits et regarda Draco. Celui-ci avait revêtu son masque de froideur habituelle, il semblait qu'il brûlait d'une rage contenue à travers ce masque.

« Je vous avouerais Draco que je suis perdu. A un moment, vous semblez en total accord tous les deux et l'instant d'après vous vous insultez plus que de raison. »

« C'est une longue histoire vous savez… »

« J'ai tout mon temps… Et maintenant soit j'en sais trop, soit je n'en sais pas assez. Racontez-moi, je vous prie. »

« Et bien, tout a commencé lorsque… » Draco expliqua le conflit qui les opposait lui et Harry depuis le moment de leur rencontre jusqu'à ce jour. « Donc, je me trouvais chez lui, nous nous battions et Albus Dumbledore est apparu dans le salon. Il nous a engueulés comme lorsque nous étions élèves et d'un seul coup, tout c'est mit à tourner, lentement au départ puis de plus en plus vite. Et nous nous sommes réveillés ici ce matin. » Merlin ôta ses lunettes et les nettoya avec un mouchoir qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

« Votre problème semble basé sur de vieilles rancunes. Je vais essayer de vous aider à rentrer chez vous mais pour cela vous devrez me faire confiance l'un comme l'autre, et vous faire confiance tout autant parce que je suis sur que la clé est entre vous… » Draco soupira.

« Je sais bien. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que bien que nous ayons combattu du même côté pendant la guerre, il me traite toujours comme l'ennemis à abattre… je ne le comprendrai jamais. » L'estomac de Draco gargouilla. Merlin sembla réaliser quelque chose.

« Mais vous n'avez pas mangé depuis hier. Je vais préparer le dîner. »

§§

**A l'extérieur…**

Putain de Malfoy. Putain de Serpentard. Putain de vie. J'en ai marre ! Plus vite tout ceci sera terminé, plus vite je retourne à ma vie tranquille et isolée.

Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Retourner au sixième siècle. Maintenant je vais pouvoir écrire un livre… Albus, dès que je serais rentré, on va avoir une longue, très longue discussion ! Et vous pouvez toujours vous brosser pour que je devienne prof de défense.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mes cigarettes… Elles sont là ! Au moins je pourrais fumer. Ça me calmera un peu j'espère ! Moins qu'une dose mais je vais attendre que Malfoy soit loin de moi… Ce soir, quand il dormira je pense…

Pourquoi Malfoy vient toujours fouiner dans mes affaires ? Pourquoi tout ce qui touche à ma vie l'intéresse tant ? Il voulait ma place ? Je la lui laissais sans problème ! Je me serrais retrouvé dans une histoire pareille avec Ron et Hermione, on aurait rigolé de la situation et on se serait amusé. Je ne pouvais pas avoir pire compagnon. Peut être Rogue qui aurait certainement fini par m'étrangler… Au moins Malfoy je sais le gérer…

C'est très simple de contrôler un Malfoy en fait. Il suffit de trouver la faille dans le système. Lui, il en a plusieurs. Il ne faut jamais s'attaquer à sa pureté de sang, à sa famille, à sa richesse, sa puissance magique, et enfin son look surtout ses cheveux en fait. Tout le contraire de moi… Si je m'étais offusqué à chaque fois qu'on m'avait attaqué sur un de ses sujets… enfin sauf celui de la famille… Surtout que la seule qui me reste soit celle composé d'ami…

Ils me manquent tous… Je voudrais tellement leur dire que je les aime… Je réalise que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que Malfoy a raison par rapport à ma conduite idiote. J'ai beau le crier haut et fort, je sais que je deviens dépendant au fur et à mesure de mes prises. Mais j'en ai besoin, plus par le fait qu'elles soient une petite bulle d'oxygène dans ma tête aux pensées sombres.

Pour éviter ces pensées, j'ai pourtant tout essayé avant de prendre des drogues, j'ai tout testé : des potions préparées par Rogue, des antidépresseurs moldus… Je suis même allé voir des psychomages, mais rien… Puis, il y a eu ce que j'appellerais la descente aux enfers… Ça n'allait plus avec Cho et je sortais beaucoup, trop.

Il y a du bruit derrière moi. La porte de la maison se referme. Je me retourne. Il est là si sur de lui, si stylé… J'aimerais pouvoir être comme lui.

« Tu t'es calmé Potter ? J'aimerai te parler. » Enfin, peut-être pas exactement comme lui…

§

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Draco en sorti, il repéra immédiatement Harry qui fumait sa cigarette tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées.

Draco prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Tu t'es calmé Potter ? J'aimerai te parler. » Le brun semblait plus calme, mais encore assez énervé pour frapper.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Draco le regarda désemparé.

« Je voulais m'excuser. Tu as raison, ce sont tes affaires pas les miennes. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de penser que c'est une connerie, et que ces choses tuent. » Le blond s'assit aux côtés du brun, examinant le paysage, essayant d'en mémoriser chaque détails.

« La guerre tue… Et détruit tout espoir » La voix d'Harry mourrait dans sa gorge.

« Je sais. Écoute, comme tu l'as dit, on ne s'est jamais apprécié. Je ne te demande pas de devenir mon ami. Mais tant que nous sommes coincés ici, on devra se supporter, et l'idée de passer mon temps à me battre avec toi me fatigue à l'avance. Ne crois-tu pas que l'on devrait essayer de passer à autre chose ? » Draco n'osait regarder l'homme assit à ses côtés, préférant observer ses baskets.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Enfin, on pourra toujours se lancer des piques si se supporter nous incommode trop. Ce que j'aimerai, c'est que l'on puisse avoir une discussion sans en arriver à un duel, ou à une bagarre. D'après ce que m'a dit Merlin les alentours ne sont pas surs. C'est pour cela que la maison était cachée tout à l'heure. Enfin, ici aussi il y a la guerre. Je crois que l'on pourrait renouveler notre accord tacite. Comme lorsque nous étions à l'ordre. Les seuls terrains où nous nous affronterons seront celui de Quiddich et la plateforme des échecs. » Pendant un instant Draco pu voir le regard d'Harry. Etais ce le Quiddich ou le fait que bon nombre de membres de l'ordre étaient mort dans la dernière bataille ?

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me battre encore une fois. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre à la haine… Aussi j'accepte. Enfin dans la mesure où nous restons nous même. Entre nous, quand nous sommes seuls, on a le droit de se dire ce que l'on souhaite après tout on ne s'aime pas, mais devant les autres on reste alliés. »Quelque part au fond de lui les mots d'Harry pincèrent le cœur de Draco.

« Comme avant… » Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquels aucun mot ne fut échangé. Draco reprit la parole. « Vu la situation dans laquelle on se trouve, on risque d'être bloqué ici longtemps. Et vu que j'en ai marre qu'on m'assimile à mon père, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Harry. » Ce dernier sursauta. Son nom prononcé par ses lèvres sonnait comme une douce mélodie. Harry se secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Ok, Malf… Draco avait un beau corps, alléchant, mais jamais il ne serait attiré par lui. Les fantasmes ne se réalisent jamais…

« Si tu veux Draco. Mais je te demanderais de ne jamais insulter tout ce qui attrait aux moldus, aux Weasley, et enfin à mes parents. Ça marche ? »

« Marché conclu ! » Draco tendit sa main à Harry et celui-ci la serra, septique face à la manière typiquement moldue de conclure le pacte. Visiblement il avait encore des choses à apprendre du blond.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Merlin en sorti visiblement heureux de ce qu'il pouvait voir.

« Venez le repas est prêt. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre la suite dans quelques temps… 

Une petite review, c'est Gratuit, ce n'est pas long, et c'est très utile pour les auteurs, savoir ce que vous pensez de moi de mon écriture m'intéresse beaucoup… Tout avis est bon à prendre… Alors un Review Please…

Gros bisous tout le monde je fais le plus vite possible pour la suite…

Dinoushette.


	6. chp3: His head in a cloud

Bonjour tout le monde…

Bon j'avoue ça fait longtemps mais plus longue est l'attente meilleur est le chapitre non? Bref voici la suite avec ses imperfections et ses questionnements entêtants… Mais commençons par les reviews…

**RAR:**

_Sahada:_ Mais c'est normal que tu trouve l'histoire bizarre parce que l'auteur est tarée et complètement folle avec des tendances schizophréniques… Enfin j'espère que ça te plait quand même…

_Onarluca:_ Que vont-ils faire? Bonne question! Mais la réponse est 'pas de réponse' bien évidement… Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic merci beaucoup…

_Vert émeraude_: Ouai c'est ça une petite entente mais faut pas oublié que l'on a à faire à deux têtes de mules bref faut lire la suite…

**Disclamer:** Bien vu que c'est obligatoire… Merci Mme Rowling… Vivement le tome 6… plus que 2 mois pour ceux qui lisent en Anglais (YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS)… Bref voila mais bon j'ai toujours la même question à lui poser… POURQUOI SIRIUS?

Merci à ma bêta chérie… Je t'adore… Sans toi je resterais à galérer sur beaucoup de choses…

**Read & Enjoy

* * *

**

**CHP3: HIS HEAD IN A CLOUD…**

« Venez, le repas est prêt. »

Harry et Draco se levèrent et partirent prestement vers la maisonnée. Une fumée douceâtre s'élevait de la cheminée dans laquelle rotonnait une marmite que l'on devinait emplie de bonne nourriture.

Merlin les pria de s'asseoir à table et fit léviter la marmite qui les servi seule. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Merlin engageât la conversation quelques minutes après.

« Harry, vous disiez tout à l'heure que vous aviez vécu sans vos parents. Visiblement, à votre époque c'est quelque chose de plutôt rare. Ici, c'est très commun. Et il est d'ailleurs de coutume de narrer la manière dont on a perdu sa famille… » Harry baissa la tête un peu plus regardant fixement son assiette. Draco observa son ancien camarade quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

« Je ne crois pas qu'Harry aime raconter ce moment de sa vie. » Harry leva la tête et plongeât son regard émeraude dans celui aigue-marine de sa némesis. Ce regard était comme un merci. Un léger sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du serpentard. Néanmoins, Merlin reprit la parole.

« Vous savez Harry, raconter son passé, surtout d'après ce que je sais déjà de vous, est bien vu des chevaliers… Et nous sommes entre nous. Un peu de courage… » Harry respira profondément.

« Visiblement nos époques n'ont pas la même représentation de la mort. Chez nous, c'est quasiment un tabou. Je vous avoue que je n'aime pas raconter la mort de mes parents car je ne sais pas exactement ce qui a pu se passer ce jour là… » Merlin regarda fixement Harry.

« Essayez au moins… » Harry ne pu faire autrement que de parler.

« C'est une autre très longue histoire… Comme vous le savez déjà, j'étais le _Héros_ d'une prophétie… J'étais lié à un mage noir. Je devais le combattre. Cette prophétie disait qu'un seul des deux survivrait. Et c'est moi qui survit… Enfin, ce mage noir, Voldemort, a essayé de me tuer lorsque j'étais enfant. Pour me protéger, mes parents ont dû se cacher. Ils ont demandé au meilleur ami de mon père d'être le gardien du secret de leur lieu de résidence, mais ce dernier refusa. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de livrer le secret si ce dernier était torturé par Voldemort ou ses hommes. Ils ont alors demandé à un autre de leurs amis qui accepta de prendre la responsabilité de ce secret. Ce que mes parents étaient loin de penser c'est que cet ami en question était partisan du mage noir. Il a donc révélé à son maître où nous étions. Il a attaqué. Mes parents sont morts en me protégeant. Mais le sort qu'il a lancé pour me tuer n'a pas fonctionné. Il a ricoché sur lui. Il s'est retrouvé anéanti pendant plusieurs années… La suite reprend une dizaine d'année plus tard lorsque je suis entré au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard. » Harry avait récité sa vie comme un élève récite une leçon a son professeur. Tout était morne et sans vie. Tout son monologue était plat…

Tout le temps de son récit, Draco ne le lâcha pas du regard. Observant chaque mouvement chaque expression… Il hasarda une question.

« Mais l'ami qui les a livrés, c'est Black ou c'est pas lui ? » Harry leva enfin les yeux vers son auditoire.

« Draco, Sirius est mon parrain. Tu crois que mes parents ne lui auraient pas demandé en premier ? C'est le meilleur ami de mon père… Cet ami mangemort c'était Pettigrow. »

« Ce gros lard ? Celui qui est con comme ses pieds ? »

« Était… Nuance. C'est la seule personne que j'ai tuée avec bien sur Tom E. Jedusor… Mais lui, c'est autre chose, je devais le faire. Je suis étonné qu'après tout ce temps passé à l'ordre tu ne connaisses pas encore cette histoire par cœur… » Harry regarda Draco amusé…

« J'étais plus souvent en mission qu'en réunion… » Et visiblement, l'humour n'était pas son point fort…

« Ou à sauter sur tout ce qui porte jupon… »

« Ça te pose un problème que j'ai profité de la vie ? C'est vrai, il aurait mieux valu que je fasse comme toi, Weasley ou Granger… Tirer une croix sur toute vie sexuelle… Je ne savais pas qu'entrer dans l'ordre équivalait à entrer dans les ordres… On devait prendre l'option chasteté ? Parce que je n'ai pas signé cette clause… »

« Allons messieurs, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver ainsi. Excusez-moi pour cette question Harry, je n'aurais pas dû la poser… » Harry lança un regard noir à Draco.

« Ce n'est rien. Le vin nous échauffe l'esprit, c'est tout… » Harry porta sa coupe à ses lèvres purpurines, se délectant de ce nectar. Merlin reprit la parole.

« Bien, demain je dois me rendre à Camelot. Vous m'escorterez. Nous devons donc vous trouver des vêtements contemporains à notre époque ainsi qu'une identité. J'espère que vous savez manier l'épée… » Draco se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Même si nous sommes meilleurs en duel sorcier, nous savons combattre à l'épée. Pour ma part, j'ai étudié l'art des armes lors de ma prime enfance. Potter s'est déjà entraîné il me semble. » Harry lança un regard assassin à Draco.

« J'ai simplement tué un Bazilic. Ce n'est pas grand-chose… Une broutille. Un entraînement léger sans aucun risque… » Draco haussa un sourcil et lui fit une moue de dédains.

« Tu te lançais tout seul dans les problèmes. Personne ne te forçait à le combattre… » Harry lançât un regard assassin au blond qui lui répondit par une moue de mépris.

« Mmmm, intéressant. Quelle taille avait le Bazilic ? Est-il vrai que son sifflement est effroyable ? J'ai toujours voulu en rencontrer un. Enfin, vous me raconterez vos exploits plus tard n'est ce pas ? » Harry hocha la tête pour toute réponse. « Bien, vous serez donc les Messires Draco et Harry, chevaliers d'Iroise et du Ponant, tous deux apprentis en enchantement et divination. Je vous préparerais des tables d'introduction. Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne vous posera de question sur vos origines, sachant que je vous ai sous mon aile… » Draco releva la tête.

« Messire Draco, chevalier d'Iroise… Ca sonne bien je trouve… Au fait c'est quoi l'Iroise ? »

« L'Iroise est un large domaine de petite bretagne. Quant au Ponant, c'est une cité assiégée par les romains. » (Et c'est chez moi puisque le ponant c'est en Iroise et que la cité du ponant c'est Brest ! Ils sont à moi, enfin ! Qui a dit que j'étais démago ?)

« Comment nous y rendrons-nous ? »

« Et bien, vous allez trouver cela étrange je suppose. Mais vu que le voyage est long, je préfère voyager en Hippogriffe. » Draco blanchit d'un coup.

« T'en fait pas Messire Draco, il suffit de suivre exactement ce que nous avait demandé de faire Hagrid en troisième année ; et peut être qu'à ce moment là, la grosse bête t'épargnera… » Draco lança un regard assassin à Harry.

« Très drôle Potter ! J'en pleure de rire… » Harry fit un sourire en coin.

« Que je vous explique. L'homme assis à vos côtés se croyait très malin et ne s'est pas incliné devant un hippogriffe. Résultat Buck c'est emballé et a attaqué. Monsieur a juste eu une éraflure au bras et a fait croire à tout le monde qu'il avait failli perdre la vie… »

« Tu veux voir la belle cicatrice qu'il m'a laissée peut-être ? » Merlin se leva brusquement de son siège.

« Messieurs ! Calmez-vous… Personne ne vous attaque, vous êtes du même coté tous les deux… Arrêtez de vous chamailler sans cesse, c'est fatigant. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'un peu de repos sera le bien venu, je vais vous indiquer votre chambre. » Draco lança un regard haineux à Harry accompagné d'un soulèvement de sourcil significatif de son agacement. « Ne faites pas cette tête Draco, je n'ai qu'une chambre d'ami et je n'ai pas le courage d'écarter les murs. D'ailleurs tant que j'y pense, il vaudra mieux éviter que vous utilisiez votre magie. Vous devez connaître de nombreux sorts qui n'existent pas encore... Et les pratiquer pourrait changer le futur. » Merlin se rassit. Harry leva la tête, surpris.

_**§§**_

Changer le futur, il est bon lui ! On va modifier notre futur en agissant 15 siècles en arrière… Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien… Non, c'est ridicule je ne pourrais pas faire revenir Sirius… Ni mes parents… Ce serait un moi dans le futur qui vivrait tout cela… On est bloqué ici, ça ne sert à rien de vouloir changer le futur…

Je relève la tête vers Dra…Malfoy. Il a l'air en colère. J'ai encore dû dire quelque chose qui l'a chiffonné… Bon, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû parler d'hippogriffe. Mais il est trop… et pas assez… Enfin…je ne l'ai jamais supporté, je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui…

Merlin me regarde et tente de pénétrer mon esprit, je le sens… Il me regarde déçu. Eh oui, j'ai fait de l'occlumencie alors n'essaye pas les ruse à deux noises digne de Dumbledore… Il finit par reprendre la parole.

« Je vais vous indiquer où se trouve votre chambre. Je vous prierai de ne pas me déranger, je dois finir un élixir de force. Suivez-moi. » Il se lève et nous indique une porte. Il ouvre la porte et nous découvrons un escalier en colimaçon. Je m'engouffre derrière Merlin. Nous arrivons enfin à un palier entouré de trois portes. Il nous indique celle du milieu et nous entrons. « Bon, vous dormirez ensemble, je n'ai pas de mobilier. La salle de bain se trouve à la porte de gauche. Bonne nuit. » Il sort de la chambre me laissant seul avec la personne que je hais le plus au monde après Rogue et Dumbledore qui vient de refaire son apparition dans le peloton de tête…

« Potter, tu dormiras à Gauche. Je dors à droite. Je te casse la gueule si tu ronfles. » Il ne me regarde pas. De toute manière le coté gauche c'est mon préféré…

« Ok, ne t'en fais pas, je ne ronfle pas… Je fais juste des cauchemars donc je hurle, je frappe… Mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai jamais lancé de sort pendant mon sommeil. » Il se retourne et un grand miracle se produit. Un sourire, un vrai sourire, pas un sourire ironique non un vrai sourire orne son visage. Je dois avouer que ça lui va à merveille. Beaucoup mieux que le petit air suffisant qu'il montre habituellement. « Ron et nos camarades de dortoir de Gryffondor ont voulu m'attacher une fois, mais Lupin est intervenu en disant que même Sirius et mon père n'avaient jamais osé avec lui… » Serais-je fou ? Je l'entends rire… Draco Malfoy sait sourire et rire… Il n'est pas totalement perdu alors… C'est un rire délicieux pour l'oreille, discret et noble… Bon ce n'est pas un fou rire mais un jour qui sait… « T'en fait pas, je vais essayer de ne pas rêver mais comme c'est fortement improbable, je vais essayer de ne pas te prendre pour un punching-ball. » Il semble reprendre son souffle, un sourire toujours accroché au visage.

« Et moi qui ne voulais pas faire peur en annonçant que tu risquais de te réveiller avec un bras cassé… » Je le regarde, il semble ailleurs… Nous restons quelques instants silencieux. Ce silence me pèse… Après quelques essais infructueux pour rompre ce malaise, je fini par reprendre la parole…

« À ton avis, pourquoi Dumbledore nous a envoyé ici ? Enfin, je veux dire le passé et tout ça... »

« Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui nous a envoyé ici, mais son phoenix… Je n'ai strictement aucune idée de la raison… C'est encore une de ses idées loufoques… »

« Elles ne sont jamais loufoques ses idées… »

« C'est vrai que tout le monde aurait laissé les jumeaux Weasley s'occuper des mangemorts capturés pour les interroger… J'ai entendu dire que certain ne s'en sont jamais remis. »

« Au moins, eux n'utilisaient pas de sorts interdits. Ils utilisaient juste leurs inventions… Et tu dois avouer qu'ils ont réussi à obtenir ce que nous voulions… Et les inventions qu'ils ont testées marchent du tonnerre… Admet qu'ils sont restés eux-mêmes, surtout dans les moments les plus difficiles. »

« Ils sont restés eux-mêmes, c'est-à-dire les deux imbéciles qui ont quitté Poudlard sur leurs balais… »

« Tout le monde aurait fait comme eux ! Moi le premier… Seulement toi et tes _'amis'_ de la brigade inquisitoriale vouliez rester à Poudlard… Fred et Georges ont eu la réaction la plus sensée face à cette salope d'Umbridge. C'était de la folie que d'interdire la pratique de la défense… Je suis sûr que certain seraient encore en vie, si… »

« Et c'est encore reparti pour un tour… Poudlard c'est fini ! La cinquième année commence à dater… En sixième, tu as pu reprendre le Quiddich non ? Voldemort à été officiellement annoncé comme revenu tout le monde c'est remis à écouter le _'saint Potter'_ et tout est rentré dans l'ordre logique des choses… »

« Tu comprends vraiment rien… Tu resteras toujours le petit connard prétentieux de Serpentard… Tu te rends même pas compte une seule seconde de ce que j'ai pu vivre cette année là… Ma vie c'est arrêtée cette année là. J'ai perdu la seule personne qui comptait plus que tout pour moi. La personne que je considérais comme mon père. La seule image parentale que je n'ai jamais eue… Et tu m'emmerdes… Je sors, ne me cherche pas je vais me promener un peu… » Il se lève pour m'empêcher de sortir. « N'essais pas de me retenir… Je sais qu'utiliser certains sorts ici pourraient changer l'avenir et j'en ai conscience, mais je n'aurais aucun remords à te casser la gueule à main nue… » J'ouvre la porte et je descends l'escalier…

_**§**_

L'air frais me fait du bien…

Je le déteste. Je ne le comprendrais jamais. C'est quoi son problème bordel ? À un moment il rigole, je ne sais pas pourquoi et l'instant d'après il me prend pour un débile… Je vais finir par lui faire la peau… Une journée, nous n'avons passé qu'une journée ensemble et je projette déjà de le tuer…

Je m'assois et allume une cigarette. Heureusement que mon paquet se rempli à chaque fois que j'en prends…

Il m'énerve vraiment… Je ne dois pas me laisser avoir par ce petit con… Il se prend pour qui ?

Je vais prendre une dose ça va vraiment me calmer… Je sors mon paquet… Ca va être dur de tenir avec si peu, je ne sais pas quand je serais dans l'époque normale… Si au moins je pouvais me réveiller demain et me rendre compte que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar…

Je trace une ligne bien droite sur le dos de ma main gauche. Je préfère quand elles sont bien droites… Et enfin, j'inspire. Ca fait du bien je me sens déjà mieux…

Heureusement ça agit vite… je me sens planer, je suis ailleurs… Tout est parfait. Je vole…

_**§§**_

Ca fait deux heures qu'il est sorti et moi je m'inquiète… Je suis Draco Malfoy et je m'inquiète pour Harry Potter, faut vraiment que je pense à consulter un médicomage.

Pensons à autre chose… le sexe… autre chose peut-être ?

Rien ne me vient à l'esprit... Juste Potter et le cul… je dois vraiment consulter, c'est urgent…

Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi je pense à cet imbécile ?

J'espère que… Non il n'aurait pas fait cela… Je me lève et fouille les poches du pull qu'il portait, parce qu'en plus monsieur a décidé de sortir en chemise, il va donc attraper la crève… Il n'y a pas ce que je cherchais… Il a donc ce qu'il faut sur lui, je dois le trouver…

Je sors de la chambre et descends l'escalier en quatrième vitesse. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée Merlin m'interpelle, je n'ai pas le temps de rester parler… Je ne l'écoute pas et sors.

Une masse est allongée au pied d'un arbre. Je m'approche. Il est allongé là, il grelotte.

« Potter, c'est bon, on peut parler ou tu as décidé de me tuer ? » Pas de remarques… Rien…

Je me penche au-dessus de lui, il semble endormi. Son torse se soulève imperceptiblement. Merde, il est inconscient…

« Potter ? Potter ? Putain qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre…

Cruella est mon deuxième pseudo…

Bien je vais faire un peu d'auto promo tant qu'à y être…

* * *

**Bande annonce. **(En italique il faut imaginer un narrateur omniscient…)

Je suis Harry Potter-

_C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme ;_

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir, je suis attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor »

§

Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore.-

_Et du directeur de son école ;_

« Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. »

§

Nous c'est Hermione et Ron-

_De ses amis ;_

« Et moi aussi. Nous ne sommes pas tes meilleurs amis pour rien… »

§

Je suis Dhélia-

_D'une fille amoureuse ;_

« Si tu réussi a caser une fille dans ton emploi du temps surchargé, Dis le moi… J'aimerai postuler… »

§

Draco Malfoy-

_D'un ex ennemis ;_

« Il ne faut pas croire que je suis un perfide serpent… Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… »

§

Appelez moi Molly Weasley-

_D'une mère de sept enfants ;_

« Il n'y a pas de "mais maman", je ne veux pas savoir ! »

§

Sirius Black pour vous servir-

_D'un ressuscité ;_

« Et bien je peux te pincer pour te confirmer que tu ne rêve pas, mais oui, c'est bien moi… »

§

Lord vous savez qui-

_Et d'un gros méchant._

« Je vais te détruire t'anéantir, comme j'ai déjà pu tuer ta seule famille »

§§

AD « La nuit risque d'être longue. »

HP « Heureusement que vous êtes là… »

_Et tout ceci prendra un sens à la fin…_

HP « Je suis content, c'est juste un peu surprenant, c'est tout… »

**A FLEUR DE PEAU…**

Par Dinoushette 

**De retour sur vos écrans cet été….

* * *

**

Voilà Maintenant Reviews!

Bisouxxxxxx à très vite Dinoushette


	7. chp 4: The talk

Et oui c'est encore moi pour un nouveau chapitre de Tout ça à cause de merlin...

-oOo-

**RAR: **merci de vos reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir…

_Sahada: "Il peut pas arrêter de se droguer Harry? Ca fait vraiment mauvais genre. Pareil pour la cigarette. Met le en cure de désintoxication. Et puis donne lui un serpent et/ou un phénix." _Euh déjà faut lire la suite… Bref enfin pour la cigarette ben faut pas trop attendre pour un arrêt ben quoi c'est une sale habitude que j'ai également et vu que j'arrive pas à trouver le bon moment pour arrêter (quoi la sale excuse) je vais pas forcer mes perso à arrêter aussi… Mais je vais veiller à ce qu'il baisse sa consommation (et d'ailleurs il n'en a fumé qu'une de la journée qu'il a passée…). Pour l'animal de compagnie on va attendre un peu aussi… J'ai une meilleure idée…

_Onarluca: "LA SUITE. Vite, vite qu'elle arrive car c'est trop bien" _C'est normal c'est une de mes fics (auteur qui se la pète trop)… Mais sans les lecteurs cette fic n'est rien (auteur trop humble)… Que dois je répondre MERCI! Ca suffira?

_Alinemcb54:" j'adooreuh continue!_" Deux choses en commentaire… Merci, et je comptait bien continuer… Au fait on t'a déjà dit que ton pseudo est dur à retenir? Remarque ce n'est pas un problème…

-oOo-

**Disclamer: **Bon encore une fois je dois déclarer sur l'honneur (lève la main droite alors que sa main gauche repose sur les cinq tomes) que je ne possède malheureusement pas Harry, Draco, Albus et les autres… A mon plus grand malheur… Bon même si je ne lui ai pas demandé, je me suis permis de les dérober à JK Rowling pour votre plaisir je l'espère… Les corrections sont l'œuvres de ma bêta (Je t'adore! My great D-M…).

-oOo-

**READ & ENJOY** (& REVIEW THE POOR AUTOR OF THIS STORY even if she's completely mad)

* * *

**CHP 4: THE TALK…**

Putain de Potter…Putain d'époque de merde… Putain de gamin… Ce n'est qu'un môme paumé.

Je commence à te haïr de plus en plus, tu sais… Je te laisse sortir parce que tu me prends la tête… Enfin, tu pars parce qu'on ne s'est jamais supporté. Tu sors 2h et je te retrouve inconscient au pied d'un arbre.

Et moi, je fais quoi ? Par Merlin, je ne suis pas médicomage, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Il faut qu'il fasse un bad spleen dans le passé à l'époque où la médecine se résume à mourir dans d'atroce souffrance à cause de ses blessures et aussi des méthodes employées…

Réfléchis Dray… Dans un film moldu que Blaise m'avait forcé à voir, parce que soit disant il est culte, une fille faisait une overdose et un mec lui avait injecté de l'adrénaline dans le cœur… Bien, je fais comment pour trouver de l'adrénaline moi ? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! (1)

Et voilà l'autre taré qui s'approche… Ce n'est pas ma journée, vraiment pas… Je voulais juste des vacances…

Ça y est, c'est officiel, je suis damné… Si au moins je savais quoi faire pour sauver Potter. Salazar, aide-moi !

« Que se passe-t-il Draco ? » À ton avis ? Je joue aux cartes, ça ne se voit pas ?

« Rien, laissez, ça lui arrive souvent… » Bravo Draco, ça doit lui arriver aussi souvent que toi tu fabriques la pierre philosophale…

« Qu'a-t-il ? » Si au moins je le savais vraiment, ça m'aiderait…

« Une maladie rare. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est rien. Il s'endort comme ça des fois sans raison particulière… » Et la chouette d'or est attribuée à Draco Malfoy pour la plus belle pirouette verbale… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu paniques… Tu aurais quand même dû dire la vérité parce que s'il crève se sera de ta faute…

« Il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien… » T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

« Il faut juste le mettre au lit et ça passera… Il se réveillera demain comme si de rien n'était… » Sinon, je risque de passer l'éternité dans ce trou…

« Montons le dans ce cas. Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien à faire ? »

« Non, il se réveillera avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire Quiddich. »

« Quiddich ? C'est quoi ? » Non, mais franchement Merlin, tu crois que c'est le moment de parler de sport ? Harr.. Potter est peut-être en train de mourir… Et il veut que je lui parle de Quiddich. Bon vu la tête qu'il tire, vaudrait peut-être mieux que je réponde à sa question.

« Un sport sorcier qui se joue sur des balais volant. Le but c'est de… Je vous expliquerais tout en détail demain. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux coucher Potter avant toute chose. » Bien voilà qui est intelligent… Il t'arrive également de réfléchir…

On le soulève et on l'amène dans notre chambre. Une chose est sûre, il est trop maigre. Il est léger comme une plume. Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas très lourd mais c'est parce que je suis grand, fin et élancé. En tout cas, il est trop léger…

Draco, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce que mange Potter. Merde, il va peut-être passer d'âme à trépas et tu te demandes s'il mange correctement.

Merlin me regarde. Il semble lire mon inquiétude. Il me demande si tout va bien.

C'est vrai, tout est parfait ! Je me trouve dans le passé et le mec qui a fait le voyage avec moi fait une overdose mais tout va bien…

Je lui réponds que je m'occupe de Potter, de ne pas s'en faire. Il finit par nous laisser seul. Potter, à Nous deux !

Bon maintenant, je fais quoi ?

Premièrement je n'ai des notions que très vagues en magie médicale. Deuxièmement, on est dans le passé. Et pour finir, c'est Potter !

S'il meurt, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou, voir plus haut. Si jamais je réussis à rentrer chez nous, ce sera magenmagot si ce n'est pas Azkaban sans procès.

J'aurais dû rester chez moi, finir tranquillement d'écrire mon livre. Putain de vacances à la con ! Putain de tempête de merde ! Maintenant, je déteste l'Écosse, c'est officiel. De toute manière, le prochain livre que je pourrais écrire sera 'Comment j'ai tué Harry Potter en une journée, en 502, chez Merlin.' Ma vie est foutue !

Splaf- (Baffe mentale de l'auteur au personnage… reprends-toi putain de merde… oups je m'emporte…)

Aie- (Douleur mentale suivie d'un regard d'argent avada kedavrisant du perso à l'auteur) Je devrais reprendre mes esprits… (deuxième regard d'argent avada kedavrisant du perso à l'auteur)

Ça va mieux… Je dois me ressaisir. Je dois faire quelque chose. AGIR.

Malfoy, t'es un sorcier ou quoi ? Tant pis pour les cataclysmes que je pourrais créer, on y pensera plus tard quand on sera de retour dans le futur. Pour l'instant, je dois sauver Potter.

Un peu de magie, c'est mieux que de ne rien faire. Alors, pourquoi je reste à réfléchir ? Suis-ton instinct…

_**§**_

Bon, j'ai fait ce qui était sorcièrement possible, il a l'air d'aller mieux.

On ne pourra pas m'accuser de non-assistance à sorcier en danger, c'est déjà ça. Un dernier sort pour le réveiller et c'est bon.

« Inervatus. »

Il se réveille, Enfin !

**_§§§_**

Harry eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb reposait sur son thorax. Il avait du mal à savoir où il n'avait pas mal. Il sentait qu'il était allongé dans un lit, ce qui lui paraissait une bonne chose. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait aucun souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans celui-ci.

Il ouvrit un œil. Il s'étira et se redressa.

D'un coup, il sursauta. Son regard venait de croiser un regard argenté. L'homme au regard était assis en tailleur à l'autre bout du lit.

« Ca va mieux ? Je t'avais prévenu que ces choses tuaient… » Harry regarda Draco quelques instants avant de se rappeler des raisons qu'il avait d'être ici.

« Pardon ?

« Ta Merde Potter ! » Draco tournait le paquet dans ses mains. Il le balançât à Harry. Ce dernier n'ayant rien perdu de ses réflexes d'attrapeur le rattrapa avant qu'il ne puisse heurter le mur. « Que se soit clair… Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais peur de me retrouver à Azkaban que je t'ai sauvé la vie… On est deux à devoir supporter le passé alors j'ai besoin de toi… »Harry observa Draco quelques instants. Le ton froid détonnait avec la beauté angélique de Draco. Il semblait irréel. Harry s'empêcha d'aller le toucher pour vérifier sa présence.

« Tu…

« Je sais ce n'est pas mon problème… Mais quoi que tu en penses, c'est le mien aussi maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de te sauver la vie tous les jours alors tu dois faire quelque chose !

« Je ne suis pas accro.

« Tu viens justement de me démontrer le contraire pourtant… Au premier problème, à la première engueulade, tu t'enfuis pour aller prendre une dose…

« Je ne suis pas accro…

« Bien dans ce cas arrête !

« Je ne peux pas…

« Pourquoi ? Pour sauver ton vendeur ? Pour permettre au fabriquant de cette chose pourrie de vivre ? J'irais même jusqu'à t'aider comme je te l'ai déjà proposé. Mais par pitié arrête !

« Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? Et pourquoi tu me proposes ton aide ? Je me sens bien comme je suis actuellement… »

« Je te retourne la question. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas arrêter tes conneries ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas arrêter de faire l'idiot ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je veux t'aider ? C'est parce que je vois assez de moldus de notre age et même plus jeune, en bas de chez moi qui à cause de ce style de substances se prostituent pour finir leur vie dans le caniveau, une seringue dans une main, agonisant là sous la pluie. Je veux bien n'avoir toujours été pour toi qu'un sans cœur mais j'ai assez de respect en la vie pour ne laisser personne jouer à ces bêtises. J'ai honte d'être si impuissant, de ne pas pouvoir aider ces moldus. Lorsque je sors de chez moi, j'ai peur d'être agressé par des mecs en manque capable de tout pour obtenir leur drogue. Alors, tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras sur 'Non, je ne suis pas accro' ou dans ce genre là, tu te rendras vite compte que ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Je t'ai trouvé au pied d'un arbre, tu étais inconscient. Tu respirais à peine. J'ai menti à Merlin pour te couvrir. Je ne te demande rien sauf d'arrêter tes conneries. Maintenant, tu choisis : soit je t'aide et je te soutiendrai jusqu'au bout, soit tu refuses et tes bêtises te conduiront vite au cimetière.

« Qui te dis que ce n'est pas ce que je cherche ?

« Harry, tu as 22 ans. Tu as la vie devant toi… Ne cherche pas à la bousiller…

« Tu n'as aucune idée…

«… De ce que je vis… Arrête ce refrain. J'ai compris. Pourtant, j'ai une question à te poser… Crois-tu que tes parents t'ont sauvé la vie pour que tu la bousilles dans des paradis artificiels ? Ne réponds pas, j'ai déjà la réponse ! Je peux te dire que non. Alors par respect pour ceux qui ont cru en toi, pour ceux qui t'ont sauvé la vie, pour ceux qui t'aiment… Fais quelque chose.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

« Et on ose prétendre que se sont les serpentards qui sont fiers ? TU AS BESOIN D'AIDE ! Regarde-toi dans un miroir. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile d'entendre dire que l'on doit changer et je sais que tu es persuadé que je ne suis pas celui qui devrait te le dire mais je ne peux pas te laisser te foutre en l'air… Tu fais peur Harry. Maintenant, c'est à toi de choisir mais pense que quoi que tu choisisses, tu devras me supporter, parce qu'on est bloqué ici… En tout cas, moi je n'ai pas envie de te voir t'enfoncer dans la merde. Tu as été l'espoir de tout un peuple, tu nous as soutenus et aidé… Maintenant, c'est à nous de t'aider… »

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux. Le blond senti l'intrusion du brun dans ses pensées mais ne le repoussa pas. Il fallait que le brun lui fasse confiance même si pour cela il devait le laisser fouiller dans ses pensées. La désagréable impression d'intrusion disparue lorsque Harry tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Après un long silence, Harry prit la parole.

« Malfoy, j'ai peur. » Sa voix était faible, tel un murmure. Inconsciemment, il rapprocha ses jambes de son thorax, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, se retrouvant en position fœtale. Il se mit à balancer d'avant en arrière comme un autiste enfermé dans son mutisme.

Draco laissa volontairement le silence s'installer ne voulant pas interrompre le brun dans ses pensées. Cependant, il remarqua qu'il recommençait à s'enfermer. Il s'aventura à poser une question.

« De quoi as-tu peur Harry ? Que crains-tu ? » Harry releva la tête. Des larmes commençaient à s'accumuler dans les yeux verts, les rendant étrangement brillant. Le masque branlant qu'Harry avait tenté de se fabriquer tombait enfin. Draco se sentit soulagé, peut-être se confierait-il ? Cependant, une partie de son esprit, lui rappelait sans cesse que la personne en face de lui n'était autre que Potter, son ennemi de toujours, mais le voir comme cela faisait taire cette voix petit à petit, écoutant ainsi les confessions du brun à la cicatrice.

« De lui… » Draco fixa les deux orbes verts de l'ancien Gryffondor. Des larmes commençaient à sillonner ses joues.

« C'est normal d'avoir peur d'un mage noir… Mais tu l'as tué. C'est fini maintenant… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre…

« Pour vous c'est fini. Pour moi ce ne le sera jamais. Je resterais à jamais celui qui a tué le méchant mage noir. La vérité c'est qu'à part ça je n'ai rien. Je ne suis rien. Ma vie n'est réduite qu'à cela.

« Tu n'as donc plus aucun espoir ? Regarde Dumbledore, il a vaincu Grindenwald et maintenant il est directeur de Poudlard. »

« Je sais mais en dehors de Poudlard, il n'a rien. Même s'il considère les élèves comme ses petits enfants, je sais qu'il lui manque ce sentiment d'avoir vraiment été utile. Ne me regarde pas ainsi, je sais que j'ai servi à quelque chose c'est vrai, mais j'aurais aimé être comme tout le monde. Avoir mes deux parents, mon parrain, mes amis, des frères et des sœurs qui sait… Bref, tout ce qui semble normal et qui m'a été ôté. » Drac l'observa, il devait le pousser à ce confier c'était le soir ou jamais…

« Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à commencer ? Je veux dire, pourquoi en as-tu pris la première fois ? » Draco s'attendait à ce qu'Harry ne réponde pas à cette question cependant Harry semblait réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il devait dire.

« Je ne sais plus trop… J'étais avec Cho à l'époque. «Ça n'allait plus trop entre elle et moi. Voldemort était tombé quelques mois avant, enfin… Hermione organisait une fête pour ses 21 ans chez ses parents. Il y avait beaucoup de monde sorcier comme moldus, toujours est-il que je me suis engueulé avec Cho pour des raisons X et Y. Elle est partie. Je suis resté. J'ai pas mal bu ce soir là. J'ai discuté avec un cousin d'Hermione. Et nous sommes montés ensemble dans une des chambres de la maison des Granger. Nous avons fait l'amour. Puis, il m'a proposé un peu de coke. J'ai bêtement accepté. Ailleurs et plus vraiment dans ma tête, je me sentais bien… Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne me sentais plus coupable de rien. J'oubliais le reste. Le lendemain, je suis rentré chez moi. Cho m'attendais. Mon odeur me trahissait. Je sentais le sexe, le tabac et l'alcool. Elle a parlé de rupture. Je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur, qu'elle m'avait déjà trompé plus d'une fois et que je ne disais rien. Ce qui la troublait surtout, c'est que j'ai passé la nuit avec un homme. Enfin, elle m'a tellement énervée que je suis retourné chez les parents d'Hermione. Ils m'ont dit comment aller chez Mylo, le cousin en question. Je suis allé chez lui. J'ai entretenu une liaison avec lui quelques temps, prenant toujours un peu plus de coke jusqu'à ce que Cho me quitte. Depuis, Mylo et moi nous voyons toujours pour la drogue, je n'ai jamais reposé mes mains sur son corps depuis le départ de Cho. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? »

Harry pris sa tête entre ses mains. « Pourquoi ma vie déraille toujours ? Je suis vraiment pas normal… »

Draco s'approcha d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras (2). « Ne dis pas ça… Tu es quelqu'un de bien… Tu as juste une sale habitude… »

Le brun leva les yeux et croisa ceux de sa némésis. « Draco, j'ai besoin d'aide… De ton aide… »

* * *

_**Fin du chap…**_ _(Si vous n'êtes pas content que se soit fini Review!)(et si vous êtes content que se soit fini Review...) (enfin y'a que le chapitre qui est fini... la fic continue...)_

_**Notes :**_

(1) tout le monde aura reconnu Pulpfiction de Quentin Tarentino…

(2) c'est déjà un commencement non ?

-oOo-

Bien comme il est d'usage de le dire REVIEW! Sinon… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, mais je le ferais je le jure!

En tout cas à très vite dans vos reviews.

Ziboucs à tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici…

Dinoushette.

-oOo-

PS: Qui n'a pas compris que j'acceptais toutes les reviews?

PS 2: Quoi moi obsédée de la review? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez du tout…


	8. chp 5: it's a busy life in camelot

Hello, me revoilà pour un chapitre de tout ça à cause de merlin…Bon je m'excuse pour ce retard impardonnable mais entre les résultats de mon examen un déménagement et le reste… Voilà ce que ça donne d'être débordé… Pas le temps d'écrire…

Bon alors pas de réponse au reviews comme l'interdit le nouveau règlement… Je ne remercierais donc pas les cinq personnes qui m'ont reviewés la dernière fois, ne m'excuserais pas auprès de certains pour cette attente qui n'avait pas prévue d'être aussi longue. Je ne reviendrai pas sur Harry qui accepte (enfin) de l'aide… Je ne conseillerais pas de continuer à me reviewer (c'est vrai quel auteur aime répondre au review ?)… Et ne finirais pas en disant que tout ce que je viens d'écrire est ironique… (Signez la pétition….)

**Disclamer :** Ben vu que l'on répond plus aux reviews… Pourquoi ne pas interdire le disclamer ? Si j'étais JKR vous croyez que j'écrirai sur ?

**Résumé du chapitre précèdent:** Harry se paye un bad spleen… Merlin est un grand con et ne voit rien… Draco lui sauve la vie… Harry lui demande son aide… Draco va-t-il accepter ?...

**READ & ENJOY

* * *

**

**CHP 5: IT'S A BUSY LIFE IN CAMELOT.**

« Draco, j'ai besoin d'aide… De ton aide… »

Le blond l'observa. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce que venait de dire le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Harry, lui, regardait Draco bizarrement comme si il avait peur qu'il revienne sur sa proposition. Draco le remarqua et ajouta :

« Je serais là pour toi… C'est bien que tu reconnaisses enfin que tu as besoin d'aide. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit précédemment je ne suis pas Granger ou Weasley. Je ne te jugerais pas. Je t'assisterais, parce qu'aider, c'est faire à la place de l'autre. Hors c'est toi qui doit agir et pas moi. Je serais là pour t'épauler quand ça n'ira pas, pour encaisser tes sautes d'humeur. Mais je voudrais que tu laisses les préjugés de coté et que tu te confies à moi. Nous irons à ton rythme. »

« Merci Draco. Je crois que je devrais te confier ceci dans ce cas. » Harry tandis sa drogue à Draco.

« Non, je préfère que tu la garde… Ce n'est pas à moi de savoir quand tu en as besoin. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas arrêter du jour au lendemain, je voudrais simplement que tu me dises quand tu en prends et que tu réduises au fur et à mesure… Je te fais confiance… Maintenant, j'aimerais que l'on commence par parler de toi et de moi… Il faudrait que nous parlions de nous et enfin nous connaître. N'hésite pas à me parler de ce qui te fais mal, de ce qui te fais peur, des doutes qui t'assièges… On pourrait commencer par tout reprendre à zéro… »

« D'accord… »

« Bien, je m'appelle Draco Lucius Malfoy. Je suis né le 11 Août 1980, dans le manoir familial où j'ai ensuite grandit avant d'intégrer Poudlard… Je vis à Londres dans un quartier moldu. Je n'ai pas énormément d'ami… Je suis écrivain de livres pour sorciers, des romans dont le sujet principal et l'amour vu par les hommes. Les lecteurs de mes 'œuvres' sont principalement des femmes, ce qui me vaut de ne plus me promener seul sur le chemin de traverse de peur d'être assaillies de folles furieuses… J'aime les couchers de soleil, le calme, la musique moldue et les cerises. Je n'ai pas couché avec une fille depuis au moins six mois ce qui met à mal ma réputation de Don Juan… Mais je ne m'en plein pas mon célibat me plait… »

« C'est vrai ? Rien depuis six mois ? Tu tiens comment ? »

« Je suis devenu un adepte des douches froides… Et pour toi ? »

« Bien je suis Harry James Potter, je suis né le 31 Juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow, la maison de mes parents… Mes parents sont mort à cause d'un mage noir que j'ai ensuite du combattre toute ma vie… J'ai été confié à la garde des pires moldus qu'il ait été donné de connaître et qui plus est, était ma seule famille. Ils haïssaient le monde magique et mes parents, donc par là même, moi… Mon oncle Vernon me faisait vivre sous l'escalier jusqu'à ma deuxième année à Poudlard. Mon cousin était un porcinet du nom de Dudley qui passait son temps à engloutir de grandes quantités de nourritures alors que moi je ne mangeais quasiment rien ce qui m'a toujours valu d'être chétif et maigre… Ma tante Pétunia, la sœur de ma mère, a toujours prétendu que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture à cause de moi… Bref quand Hagrid est venu me chercher pour rentrer à Poudlard, je ne savais rien de ma condition de sorcier… Je pensais vraiment ne pas être normal… Je me suis très vite fait des amis Ron et Hermione, puis j'ai découvert au fur et à mesure mon passé et mes parents… En troisième année j'ai appris que j'avais un parrain Sirius Black. Nous sommes très vite devenus proche… J'ai également rencontré Remus Lupin un ami de feu mes parents. Ils m'ont appris beaucoup de choses. Puis j'ai du combattre pour ma survie… Je me suis toujours accroché à l'espoir d'un monde où les enfants n'auraient pas à connaître ce que moi j'ai vécu. Mais l'espoir s'amenuise avec les défaites. J'ai abandonné lorsque Voldemort est mort de ma main. Et encore plus en torturant puis en tuant Peter Pettigrow. Au fur et à mesure de ma descente aux enfers, je suis devenu un être irascible et insupportable… Même moi je me hais. Je ne me reconnais pas. Je couche avec n'importe qui, je me drogue et je bois… J'ai honte de moi… Honte parce que je préfère abandonner au lieu de me battre… J'en ai marre de mes conflits intérieurs. Parfois j'ai l'impression de n'avoir été qu'une arme aux mains de Dumbledore. L'impression de ne jamais avoir décidé de quoi que se soit dans ma vie… J'ai l'impression que la terre bouge, que les gens avancent, que la vie change, mais que moi je reste statique, seul… » Draco le regarda. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de parler. « Mon innocence m'a quitté il y a bien longtemps, et comme beaucoup d'enfants de la guerre, j'ai grandi trop vite. Il m'arrive de regretter de ne pas être mort dans la guerre. J'aurais enfin pu connaître mes parents. » La voix d'Harry se stoppa. Draco en profita pour prendre la parole… »

« Tu sais, moi j'ai grandi avec les miens et ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Mon père est un tueur et ma mère une folle. Sans compter le reste de la famille… Il y a des choses que l'on ne choisi pas. Mais pour le reste, on peut toujours s'efforcer de faire le choix qui nous semble le plus juste. Et sur ce point, il me semble que tu peux donner des leçons à bien des personnes, à commencer par moi. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, de ta vie, mais ce que je peux en connaître, c'est que tu n'hésites pas à risquer ta vie pour sauver les autres. Plus d'un sorcier te doit une dette à vie, dont moi. Et je compte bien essayer de rembourser la mienne pendant notre séjour ici… » Draco se tu. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas révéler que tout ce qu'Harry venait de lui confier l'avait fortement ému. Il venait de réussir à le déstabiliser mais non par haine et refus, en cet instant il semblait que quelque chose d'autre venait de naître entre eux. Harry reprit la parole après un court silence troublant.

« Je crois qu'il serait bon de dormir. Demain est un autre jour et il sera apparemment chargé. » Draco se leva et rejoint l'autre coté du lit. Il enleva son pantalon et se coucha aux cotés d'Harry. (NDLA : C'est pas ce que vous croyez bande de petits pervers !)

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

« Bonne nuit Draco. » Ils s'endormirent rapidement.

...ooo000ooo...

Le soleil filtrait déjà à travers les lourds rideaux de taffetas lorsque Draco s'éveilla. Il s'étira puis remonta la couette en plume sur ses épaules. Il se retourna pour éviter le soleil sur son visage. Soudain, alors que les limbes du sommeil s'effaçaient de son esprit, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il n'était pas chez lui. Il ouvrit un œil et remarqua qu'Harry ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés. A vrai dire, il n'était pas dans la pièce. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva d'un bond et se retrouva en moins de deux à l'extérieur de la maison. Il était là, adossé au même arbre que la veille mais pleinement conscient. Draco soupira d'aise.

« Bonjour Draco. Bien dormi ? »

« Oui, le réveil a été un peu brutal… »

« Excuse moi si je t'ai réveillé… »

« Non ce n'est pas ça… Je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir c'est tout » Draco réalisa soudain la double portée de ses paroles. D'une part il s'inquiétait pour Harry, d'autre part il voulait le voir. Il se reprit rapidement. « Je veux dire que par rapport à hier soir j'étais étonné de ne pas te voir ce matin… »

Harry détourna les yeux, un goût amer lui emplissait la bouche. Draco ne lui faisait pas confiance et il était déçu.

« J'étais sorti prendre l'air. J'aime bien les levés de soleil… J'ai toujours l'impression que la journée qui commence sera très différente de la précédente. »

« Je croyais que les gryffondors étaient de lève tard… »

« On est surtout des couche tard… En tout cas une longue journée nous attend. J'ai hâte d'être à Camelot. Les moldus cherchent toujours où pourrait se trouver ce château mystérieux… »

« Les sorciers aussi… Tu connais bien l'histoire Arthurienne ? Je t'avoue que j'ai peur de faire une bourde en parlant de quelque chose qui ne s'est pas encore passé et leur dévoiler le futur… »

« Je sais ce qu'on raconte à tous les petits moldus… A savoir l'amour courtois, les chevaliers… Bref pas grand-chose. On doit pas s'inquiéter je pense que Merlin va nous aider à voir clair. C'est étrange tout de même un voyage dans le passé. »

« Tu ne savais pas que les sorciers maîtrisaient le temps ? »

« Si j'ai déjà utilisé des retourneurs de temps mais jamais, je n'ai eu l'occasion de voyager 1500 ans dans le passé ! Et je t'avoue que c'est étrange… »

« Je crois que nous sommes les seuls à avoir fait un si grand retour dans le passé… Je me demande comment nous allons nous en sortir… »

« Une chose est sure ce n'est pas en restant à parler de cela ici… » Harry emboîta le pas et ils avancèrent vers la maison de Merlin. Ils entrèrent espérant pouvoir engloutir un bon petit déjeuner. Ils rêvaient tous les deux de boire un grand café mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils ne sentirent pas la douce odeur de cet or noir… A la place merlin leur offrit une tisane de racine. Leur maigre récompense fut la présence de pain et de confiture. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence lourd. Merlin le brisa lorsque Harry avala sa dernière bouchée de pain.

« Bien, j'espère que vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui… Nous allons nous rendre à Camelot. Nous ferons le voyage grâce à mes hippogriffes comme je vous l'ai dit hier… Je… » Draco se sentait déjà mal rien qu'a entendre le mot hippogriffe. Sa confrontation avec Buck lors de leur troisième lui revenant en mémoire. Harry interrompit Merlin.

« Excusez moi de vous interrompre. Mais voilà je sais que Draco n'aime pas beaucoup les hippogriffes et ce matin je me suis un peu promené aux abords de votre domaine et j'ai remarqué un rassemblement de sombral… Aussi pourrions nous y aller en sombral, le voyage se fera plus rapidement et sera plus agréable qu'en pensez vous ? » Merlin regarda surpris le jeune homme à la chevelure noire de jais.

« Des sombrals dites vous ? Que sont donc ces créatures ? Je n'en ai jamais vu ni entendu parler… » Harry fut surpris d'une telle réflexion de la part du supposé plus grand sorcier de tous les temps mais ne s'en offusqua pas pour autant…

« Les sombrals sont des chevaux ailés réputés pour leur rapidité de déplacement. Malheureusement seul les sorciers ayant vu la mort de quelqu'un et ayant accepté cette mort peuvent les voir aussi sont ils considérés comme un mauvais présage. Pourtant Ce sont des animaux très intelligent et agiles. Ils ont un caractère moins fort que celui des hippogriffes. Ils restent néanmoins plutôt sauvage même à notre époque. Je suis persuadé que Draco préférera un voyage en sombral… » Merlin paru absorber tout ce que disait Harry sur les sombral. Il réfléchis quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

« Très bien, je vous fait confiance… Dans ce cas vous vous occuperez de notre transport. Bon vu que vous n'avez pas de changes, je vous ai préparé quelques tenues, elles devraient vous aller. Je vous ai sortis des chausses également… J'espère que vous avez réfléchis à vos histoires communes… Pour ma part, j'ai pensé à la manière dont vous m'êtes parvenus… Vos familles sont pourvues de sorciers de naissances et pour perfectionner votre art elles ont décidées de vous confier à mes bons soins. Vous m'êtes d'ailleurs reconnaissant de vous prendre en tant qu'apprentis… » Draco regarda Harry qui regarda Draco qui regarda Merlin. Draco se demanda quelques instants si ils n'en connaissait pas plus que lui niveau magie mais la grandeur de Merlin n'était pas à prouver n'est ce pas ? Enfin il l'espérait…

« Bien dans ce cas Harry et moi allons nous changer. Nous pourrons ainsi parler de nos passés… » Draco se leva et saisi l'autre par le bras. Il le traîna jusqu'à l'étage et ouvrit la porte.

« Pott, Euh, pardon Harry. J'ai une question. Tu vas me paraître ridicule mais je repense à ce que vient de nous dire Merlin… Tu ne trouves pas ses connaissances en magie un peu limitées, je veux dire, il ne sait pas ce qu'est un sombral alors que des écrits du quatrième siècle attestent de leur existence… Je… »

« Tu te prends la tête… Franchement c'est normal qu'on en saches plus que lui, des sorts ont étés inventés depuis, des potions… Bref oui, on en sait plus que lui… Je crois que dès a deuxième année on en savait plus que lui… »

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu faire un seul sort ? D'accord ses affaires sont ensorcelées mais à part ça… »

« Tu te fait des idées Malfoy… Bref parlons de notre passé… On est quoi déjà ? »

« Des sorciers… » La remarque sarcastique du blond lui valu un regard aussi noir que l'ébène. « C'est bon je rigole… Tu es messire Harry chevalier du Ponant et moi messire Draco chevalier d'Iroise… Enfin c'est un truc comme ça je crois… Bref on s'en tient à ça… Mon prénom, je le tiens de mon père qui a terrassé un dragon avant ma naissance… Et toi ben c'est un nom de père en fils… ou de grand père en petit fils… Pour les histoires de familles on reste sur ce qu'on a… Je pense que nos vies sont assez romancées comme ça… » Draco enleva son tee-shirt et Harry en profita pour détailler son torse imberbe si ce n'est cette fine ligne de poil qui descendait vars l'endroit béni des dieux qui le définissait comme individus du sexe masculin. Il en oublia de respirer quelques instant cette peau d'albâtre semblait si douce et si fine qu'il aurait voulu la toucher rien que pour pouvoir sentir le frémissement de ses muscles sous ses doigts experts… « Enfin si tu es d'accord ? »

Draco ne s'était pas rendu compte ou n'avais pas voulu se rendre compte de cet observation méticuleuse de son torse Harry reprit une consistance normale…

« Bien sur oui… » Ils finirent de s'habiller en silence et descendirent rejoindre Merlin.

« Vous êtes parfaits ainsi… » Merlin les observait de la tête au pieds. Harry portait une robe de sorcier verte émeraude avec une ceinture en cuir noir ou était accrochée une épée et sa bourse encore remplie de gallions. Draco quant à lui portait une robe bleu pale un peu trop grande pour lui, il portait également la même ceinture. Ils avaient tous les deux cachés leurs baguettes dans la doublure des robes. Et comme venait de le dire Merlin ils étaient parfaits, pas très à l'aise mais parfait !

Draco hasarda un merci. Harry semblait fouiller la cuisine des yeux.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose Harry ? »

« Oui auriez vous du sang ou de la viande fraîche ? » Draco se retourna vers lui à l'énoncé de la question. Harry lui cachait-il quelque chose du style _'je suis un vampire je t'avais pas dit ?_' Merlin s'étonna de la question également mais ne dit rien. « C'est pas pour moi c'est pour les sombrals… Ils sont attirés par l'odeur du sang donc… » Draco expira d'aise… Supporter un Potter est déjà dur psychologiquement pour lui mais un Potter vampire là c'est le summum…

« Bien sur j'ai du sang de salamandre. »

« Ce sera parfait… » Merlin attrapa un sac qu'il mit sur son épaule.

« Bien dans ce cas nous partons. »

Draco sorti le premier de la maison. Harry le suivait portant le sang et Merlin suivait Harry.

...ooo000ooo...

Quelques instant plus tard ils étaient sur leur monture en partance pour Camelot.

Une heure plus tard es sombrals entamèrent leur descente vers le sol. Harry se tourna vers Merlin, « Nous arrivons je pense… »

« Oui regardez là-bas, nous voyons les tours et le donjon. » Draco observa le paysage. Tout lui semblait étrangement familier mais tout semblait pourtant si différend il chercha profondément dans ses souvenirs la maison d'un hôte ou d'un ami de ses parents mais rien ne lui rappelait se paysage. Il se retourna et vit un grand lac des montagnes, une forêt… l'ombre du château se découpant devant eux. Et là tout lui sembla clair.

Les sombrals se posèrent ils descendirent de leur monture les laissant retourner à leur vie autonome. Ils étaient encore loin du château.

Draco s'approcha d'Harry. « Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? » Harry le regarda perplexe.

« Ca dépend ce que tu as vu… » Draco le regarda comme ci l'ancien gryffondor avait deux neurones.

« Le paysage ne te dis rien ? »

« Ca me semble familier mais… »

« Je crois que nous sommes à Poudlard. Enfin sur les anciennes fondations de Poudlard… »

« Comment ça ? » Draco le regarda exaspéré.

« Evidement tu n'as pas lu l'histoire de Poudlard… Tu aurais du écouter Granger… »

« …Weasley. Ils sont mariés… »

« Bref ton amie. Poudlard est la partie la plus récente du château. On dit que le château a été construit sur les fondations d'un autre château… » Harry sembla avoir un illumination.

« Ca explique comment a été construite la chambre secrète de Serpentard… C'est vrai qu'elle paraissait plus ancienne que le reste du château… » Ils se replongèrent dans la réflexion mais Merlin troubla cette dernière.

« Bien Draco vous m'aviez dit hier au soir que vous m'expliqueriez ce qu'est le Qu'idem… Je vous avoue que j'aimerai le savoir… » Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et Harry prit la parole.

« Le Quiddich pas le qu'idem. C'est un sport sorcier pratiqué sur des balais volant… » Bien que le sujet fut pour eux deux intarissable, le chemin lui se fit de plus en plus court. Ils ne furent bientôt plus séparés de Camelot que par un pont-levis. Ce dernier s'abaissa et ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du château.

Les deux compagnons d'infortune ne furent pas émerveillés par les lieux. Rien ne valait a démesure de Poudlard, le château était petit et en mauvais état les pierres semblaient branlante. Le cours paraissait être le quartier général des armées. Tout différait énormément de ce qu'on avait pu leur dire sur Camelot. Et ils en étaient déçus. Ils étaient des observateurs avertis d'une beauté qui en fait était inexistante. Ils suivirent Merlin qui les fit entrer dans le donjon du château. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une pièce où se trouvaient trois hommes en pleine discussion. L'un se retourna et regarda Merlin.

« Merlin, vous tombez bien. Vous qui savez tout si vous pouviez m'aider à convaincre ces deux idiots que sont Galahad et Lancelot que la dame du lac m'a vraiment demandé de trouver Excalibur et de fonder la table ronde ça m'aiderai… »

« Mon bon roi Arthur cela me fait plaisir de vous voir… En fait je ne sais pas si la dame du lac vous ai réellement apparu et tout ça mais… »

« Mais quoi vous croyez que je trouve tous les jours des épées ancrées dans la pierre et que je les déloge par plaisir ? Franchement… Ca se dit les premières personnes dévouées au roi… Ben sinon vous avez fait bon voyage et tout ça ? »

« Oui, et… »

« Et vous avez amené des amisà vous pour faire déco… Un idiot de plus ou de moins on est plus à ça prêt… Qu'on leur trouve une chambre et qu'ils ne me fassent pas chier. Bon j'ai du travail moi ! » Arthur partit vers un escalier tandis qu'Harry et Draco se regardaient médusés. Comment un goujat pareil pouvait être le roi le plus connu de l'histoire de la Bretagne ? Ils se tournèrent vers Merlin.

Un des deux hommes les regarda. « Vous l'excuserez, il est un peu à cran en ce moment… Bon on a aussi du travail… » Ils partirent vers un des couloirs jouxtant la pièce. Draco regarda une dernière fois Harry.

« Et bien mon petit doigt me dit qu'on va pas s'ennuyer… »

* * *

**_Un peu d'histoire… (Je suis une serdaigle donc cultivons nous un peu…)_**

Bref vous aurez pu noter que nos deux héros ne peuvent pas boire leur Habituel café, je me suis dit que nenni (je vais le replacer celui là…) mettons du chocolat (cotés schizo oui je sais…) Mais hélas grande idiote que je suis (Moi je suis une serdaigle donc intelligente pas comme le poufsouffle ou les slyth… Sa jumelle slyth débarque en lui demandant pourquoi elle a écrit ça, la jumelle Raven la regarde lui fait un gros sourire et un câlin 'mais non toi c pas pareil tu es a moitié raven…') donc dans ma grande intelligence sans borne, je sus immédiatement que le café comme le chocolat furent rapportés des Amériques au XVème siècle… Ils boivent donc de la tisane… Mais le pire reste à venir…

Ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi ils portent des chausses et non des poulaines, c'est tout simplement parce que les poulaines sont plutôt faites pour être portés à la cour tandis que es chausses souvent agrémenté d'une semelle de cuir était plus utilisées pour les voyage… Voilà…

* * *

Ca y est chapitre fini… 

Juste deux trois trucs comme ça…

Tout d'abord bonne rentrée a tous (je devrais dire toutes...)et bon courage… Deuxièmement je ne sais pas quand le suite arrivera mais j'espère que je réussirais à l'écrire rapidement… Enfin même si je peux plus vous répondre, laissez des reviews… Si vous me laissez votre boite mail je vous répondrais dessus…

Gros bisous

Dinoushette (NRV contre le site mais qui reste son site favoris sans hésitation…)


	9. note

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde…

Non ce n'est pas un chapitre mais une note importante pour mes lecteurs habituels…

bon je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard dans mes publications… Je vous avouerais que je galère a continuer certaines fics et je ne trouve pas d'inspi aussi je suspend plusieurs de mes fics :

**Protects me…** je sais il n'y a pas de chapitre 2 mais des raisons perso m'empêchent d'écrire la suite… (je bloque totalement même si il est écrit… je ne peux pas taper sans devenir une fontaine alors qu'il est pas triste… bref…)

**Tout ça a cause de merlin…** je vous avoue que ce petit bébé (j'adore cette fic) est un peu lourd pour moi en ce moment… Aussi je la lâche pour mieux la retrouver…

**A fleur de peau…** C'est une réécriture. Je l'abandonne simplement sauf si vous avez des idées… Perso je bloque à cause du changement de style… Sinon je vais la supprimer…

Pour les autres fics… enfin pour l'autre fic, **D'amour de Haine et de Miséricorde…** J'ai commencé un chapitre mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire donc …

Je ne saurais vous donner de raisons qui ne vous plaisent aussi je vais m'en abstenir mais je n'abandonne pas le fic mais les fics en cours qui me gavent un peu en ce moment…

Je vous avouerai que j'ai plein d'idées en stock et probablement pas mal d'Os viendront…

Bisous tout le monde…

Dinoushette…

Ps : cette note sera supprimée rapidement (promis !)


End file.
